A Diamond in the Sand
by 0temporary insanity0
Summary: He was the best skater in Konoha and she was part of the best ballet group known to Konoha. What happens when these two worlds collide! Utter chaos, and even some romance Sasusaku, sasuino, naruhina, deino, nejiten etc. Rated M for: Swearing, Lemon, death
1. Chapter 1

A Diamond in the Sand

Chapter 1: Skaters and Fake Smiles

Quote of the chapter: A champion is someone who gets up when he can't. (Jack Dempsey)

Disclaimer: For all of you who believe Naruto belongs to me I'm sorry to say it does not, but I know the guy who does actually own Naruto. His name is Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto was enjoying the summer breeze, when Deidara came up behind him, "Yo Naruto-san, let's go skate."

Naruto smiled, "Yea, it's getting cold up here on the hokage faces."

Deidara smiled and the two headed off.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Hinata was playing the piano in the background as the other girls danced beautifully. Hinata watched Sakura do an amazing ballet move (I am a boy and don't know much about ballet, sorry). Hinata watched the girls jumping around and put on another fake smile. She hated her life, but knew there was one thing she could count on. It wasn't her good for nothing boyfriend Kiba.

She could relax and watch the blond haired, blue-eyed skater. He skated long after they all went home and she loved that about that boy. She watched the girls finished and began to finish her song as they took a bow.

At the skate park Naruto was talking with Sasuke.

"So anyways teme, I was thinkin' we could change our logo to spitfire, I wanted to get this new board." Naruto said hopefully.

Sasuke frowned, "Whatever, just make sure your wearing your Element sweatshirt to the show, we need to make sure our team gets recognized, we have been stuck down in Konoha for two years, I want to expand."

Naruto frowned as Deidara rode over, "Well ye know our team is still kinda small you know. I mean we only have 5 skaters, maybe we should recruit some new blood."

Naruto nodded, "Seems like a good idea."

Sasuke nodded, "Yea, good idea, get the other three over here."

Naruto yelled out, "YO! SHIKAMARU-SAN GET OVER HERE! LEE-SAN GET OVER HERE!"

Sasuke hits him upside the head, "Damn your loud."

Deidara looks to the two, "Art is…a bang!"

Naruto looks over to Deidara, "What the hell dude?"

Deidara gives him a sheepish grin, "It seemed like a good time."

"Whatever." Sasuke says, "Alright Shikamaru-san, Lee-san, Naruto-dobe, Deidara-san, we need some new blood for our team, and I want you guys to get us the publicity. I know Choji and Ino love our skate crew, have them help us make posters and we will post them around town."

Nato smiled at his friend, "Alright then! We will be the best skate team in Konoha! Believe it! Hey wait a second why am I always dobe, come on guys, that's cruel!"

Sasuke cuffed him, "What have I told you about saying believe it. Damn, I thought we got him over that last time."

Nato shuddered remembering that prank, probably the worst one ever.

FLASHBACK:

_Nato woke up and walked into his shower. Sasuke heard the water turn on and told everyone to come in. Deidara smiled to him and ran the faucet. Shikamaru grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and Sasuke hooked up the hose to the water faucet. He then hooked the water faucet to his water gun. He grabbed some ice cubes and Shikamaru poured the hot sauce into his gun. They slowly opened the door and Shikamaru sprayed hot sauce over the showerhead making it rain on Naruto. Naruto hadn't noticed at first, but shortly after it spread to…private places and he screamed out loud. He stopped the water and started to get out when Sasuke shot the gun into the shower sending Naruto back onto his back. Screaming from the pain he fell back into the shower and lay there dazed, as Sasuke started yelling at him about saying believe it. Naruto agreed to not say those words and the group left him alone_.

(This actually happened, just substitute Naruto for me T.T it hurt!)

End Flashback:

Naruto shuddered once again. Sasuke got the appropriate reaction and the five were about to head out when Sasuke stopped them, "I want Shikamaru and Deidara to do this task, Naruto get your board, and Lee follow me."

They complied and Naruto hoped on his old Element board. The board had a huge crack from one end to the other and had duck tape holding it together. The wheels were old Birdhouse that must have been on at least five other skateboards. The bearings were almost gone and the trucks had glue holding them together.

Hinata was headed to her house where her father would be mean to her, Neji would make fun of her, but Hanabi was always there for her. She sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek.

She dropped her head down and didn't notice the blond haired boy that was about to hit her.

Naruto saw Hinata just before he hit her. Hinata let out a terrified squeal as Naruto landed on top of her. Hinata blushed when she realized whom it was.

Naruto was laying flat on top of her with his leg spread out hers and his hands over her shoulder. Hinata put her head down and turned even brighter red.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't-aw no, my board!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata looked to see his board in pieces; it had hit the brick wall next to Naruto. Hinata grimaced, "I am so sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded her head, "No, I wasn't paying attention, my bad."

Naruto never understood why, but he always had a soft spot for that girl. She seemed like someone he could easily get along with. Sasuke was always talking about how all the girls were suffocating him. Naruto knew he loved it when he realized that he was the only dude on his team without a girlfriend.

Sasuke had the Ino girl, Lee had Sakura that preppy girl, Shikamaru had that biker girl, Temari, and Deidara had those one-night stand girls. He said he likes his relationships to be short and fragile, like life.

Naruto looked at the girl who smiled at Naruto. At the worst possible time Sakura, Temari, and Tenten walked around the corner.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and saw Hinata on the ground, "You trash, how dare you hurt Hinata-chan."

She looked the kid up and down, from his baggy jeans to his loose Element sweatshirt. She walked up to him and punched him dead center in his face.

Naruto flew through the brick wall as the other two girls looked at him. Tenten helped Hinata up and spat at Naruto's face. Temari shrugged and mouthed, 'sorry about them, they are probably PMSing, it's cool.'

Naruto nodded and wiped the blood that was flowing from his broken nose. He walked to the skate shop, while using the demon fox's healing powers to quickly repair the damage.

"Damn I hate her." Naruto said as he cracked his nose into place and walked into the skate shop.

Ayame was running the shop because her father was working the ramen shop.

Naruto smiled at her, "Hey Ayame-chan, where's the old man."

"No clue," said the ramen/skate shop girl, "But are you looking to buy that Spitfire board."

Naruto smiled, "Yea, my Element broke on the street, I had to walk here."

She handed him the board, "128.99, have a nice night Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her, "So anyway, I just wanted to say I'm stopping by early, I have school and some ramen would really hit the spot before the teachers spend a day confusing me."

Ayame smiled at Naruto, what a good kid.

Naruto was happy with the board he had found. He went to his house and put the board on his couch so the deck was downward and he could see the graphics beneath. Naruto looked at the rasen-shuriken wind element rasengan in the middle surrounded by kunai, and two shuriken on either end of the board. He stripped down to his boxers and turned in for the night.

****The Next Morning****

Naruto yawned and blinked slowly. He grabbed his board and changed into his baggy orange pants, and his black Spitfire shirt. He put his Element sweatshirt on over that and reached for his board.

Naruto leaped out his window and cavemaned 6 stories bellow. He infused the board with his chakra to keep it from shattering. He stopped by Ichiraku's where he grabbed a bowl of beef ramen.

Naruto decided he would actually go to school on time for once. He rode into school grounds and kicked the board into his hand. Sasuke and Ino were making out, and she had already taken her shirt off.

Naruto laughed, "Some girls."

Sasuke turned his head, "Shut up dobe," he said teasing him, "I heard you were gay."

"Ah man, people spreading rumors again, this sucks." Naruto groaned and ran to first period class, Honors biology.

Naruto blanched and reread the paper a dozen times, "HONORS BIOLOGY!" he finally screamed.

Hidan was walking by, "Shut the fuck up, damn, and convert to fucking Jashinism, damn."

Naruto had always hated that kid, he swore like he was paid for it. Naruto walked to his room, room 221. He walked in and groaned at who was in his class.

Sakura motioned at her friends, "Look who just walked in." Tenten smiled at the boy.

Naruto saw Tenten and Sakura and groaned, the teacher didn't help by asking, "Who are you?" asked Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto groaned again, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto wanted to sit in the very back, but the teacher wasn't having that, "Um, Naruto I want you to sit in front of Sakura-chan, she is a star pupil and can help you."

Naruto groaned even louder and moved his stuff back down to the seat next to him.

Sakura smiled once more, "What should we do with him?" she whispered to Tenten.

Tenten smiled, "I have a few ideas."

Naruto had the worst class ever. Kakashi was not making anything better however.

"Naruto-san, what is one example of an amphibian?" Kakashi said, oblivious to the fact that Naruto had lost him at example."

"Um…well…it's…um…I guess…" other kids started giggling at Naruto and Naruto made a huge mistake. He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "Ramen!"

Kakashi cocked his head sideways, "Naruto, that is a food, Sakura-chan can you answer the question."

Sakura removed her eyes from Naruto and sweetly answered kakashi's question, "An example of an amphibian is a toad."

Kakashi smiled at his star student, "Correct."

Just as he was about to ask Naruto another question the bell rang, "Saved by the bell!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto walked to his next class. He could hear Hinata, saying something about saying no. In the hallway, two boys were surrounding Hinata, "Why not?"

Naruto noticed those two pricks, "Oi! Kisame, Itachi lay off her."

Itachi looked over to see Naruto, "Damn it! Not him again, let's jet Kisame!"

Kisame nodded to his partner and the two took off down the hall.

Naruto shifted his skateboard in his hand, "So, are you okay."

Hinata wanted him to kiss her, but she was too scared to say anything so she nodded her head yes.

Naruto smiled, "Oh good, what class are you in?"

Hinata responded by showing him her schedule, "Oh, we have Chakra Class together." Naruto said smiling at the scared girl.

Hinata was flipping inside, but smiled and nodded, "Hai, Naruto-kun."

Naruto laughed at the girl, "You sure are quiet, huh."

Hinata nodded as Sakura started to turn the corner, "Hinata, why are you with that trash."

Naruto smiled at her, "I must leave, see ya." With that said Naruto jumped on his board and did a backside tail slide down the 12 set to get to his next class.

Hinata watched him go dreamily, and Sakura didn't let this go unnoticed, "Hinata you can't seriously be falling for him, he's the lowest type of life."

Hinata put on another fake smile, the kind of smile she hated to put on, "Y-Yea S-Sakura-chan…y-your r-ri-right."

Sakura knew from her pained tone that she was just saying that to get her off her tail. Sakura sighed and told her bye. The two headed to their separate classes and finished their day.

After schools Sasuke and his team headed out. Naruto was asking him a serious question, "Why is it your so popular, but I'm…so unpopular? I don't get it."

Naruto smiled at his naïve friend, "Dude, its cause of him," with that said the five headed off, and Naruto was yelling at the demon fox inside him.

_I told you it was your fault_.

_**No, I am a spirit, I haven't done anything to you, its just how people think of you, kit.**_

_I hate you; I just want you to know that_.

The demon fox smiled sending a strange feeling towards him, as Naruto fell off the board and grabbed his head. Deidara picked him up and grabbed his board.

"Damn! Yo Sasuke-san, Naruto-dobe was arguing with fox again, we gotta wake him up."

Sasuke grimaced, "Do it."

Deidara created an ant out of clay and rested it on Naruto's shoulder, "Art is…KAI…a bang!" Deidara yelled as the ant exploded waking Naruto up.

Naruto sat up with his shirt on fire and blinked a few time, "Thanks guys."

Sakura was walking by and noticed Naruto laying there with the blood on his face, she pointed to Tenten then pointed to Naruto, "I wonder what happened to him, I hope it was painful."

Sakura motioned for the other girls to come, which they did. Hinata was the last one and wanted to stop, but Temari nodded no.

"If you help him, Sakura-chan will make your life a living hell, even though I already know it is." Temari said to her friend sadly.

"Y-yea," was all Hinata could say as she put on her fake smile to let everyone else know she was okay.

Temari hated that fake smile; the two had been best friends for the longest time, ever since the Sabaku brothers and her moved in.

Sakura smiled to the rest of her group, "It's time for ballet practice, I'm so excited."

The other girls nodded, they didn't like Sakura, but were terrified of what Sakura could do to them.

Naruto finally got up with a small scrape on his cheek and a tiny trickle of blood running down his cheek, and he smiled.

"I'm fine guys, really…I'm fine." Naruto said as he wiped the blood from his face.

Hinata smiled, she had loved him before he skated, and even in grade school. Naruto laughed and she saw the five go skating off. She was relieved he was okay, and hurried to catch up to Sakura.

***************

**So that is the end of chapter 1. How did I do, I thought it was pretty good, but that depends…what do you guys think. I will continue this story even if it doesn't ever become known.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be called A Skater's Promise. By the way, Naruto and his crew are only 12 in this story at the moment.**

**Yea, so I will continue with this story.**


	2. A Skater's Promise

A Diamond in the Sand

Chapter 2: A Skater's Promise

Quote of the chapter: I hated every minute of training but I said, "Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of my life a champion." (Muhammad Ali)

Disclaimer: Yo son, I am the owner of Naruto, but…wait my sources tell me I am not the owner of Naruto, sorry about that.

"Look at the blond idiot," Sakura said to Hinata, "The kid is sleeping in the skate park…I don't know what you see in him."

Hinata put on a fake smile, "I...I d-d-don't k-know."

Temari nodded towards the school, "Let's go Tenten and Sakura," Temari said, and added quietly so only Hinata could hear, "You can go help him."

Hinata silently thanked their friend and made up an excuse to go into the skate park.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and ran her hand through her pink hair, "Whatever, just stay away from that blond trash."

Hinata watched them turn the corner and ran to the blond boy.

He was asleep, and Hinata decided to shake him a few times. After she shook him his eyes opened slowly, "Oh…hi Hinata-chan, how's it going."

Hinata smiled, "Y-Your g-going t-t to b-be l-late for sc-school."

Naruto smiled his big fox-like grin that made Hinata blush deeply. Hinata pointed to the school and Naruto shot straight up to his feet.

Hinata looked at him as he cocked his head, "Hey, someone is coming." Naruto said quietly.

Hinata used her byakugan and saw the pink haired girl coming back, "It's Sakura-san." She hissed forgetting about her bad stutter.

Naruto grabbed her and pulled her over the side of the half pipe, obscuring her from view.

Hinata was so close to him Naruto could feel every curve, everything, even her supple breasts. Naruto blushed as the fox flashed him a few pictures of the two of them-

Naruto pushed those thoughts away and grabbed his skateboard, "Hinata-chan, time to go to the secret spot, Sakura-chan can't see us together."

Hinata gulped as he pulled her on his board.

Sakura saw the blond hair and blue eyes, but gasped when she saw the lavender haired, pupil less girl on the back of the board. She yelled out, but they were out of earshot. She ran back to the school, and decided to put a stop to this.

"Kiba-kun! Hey Kiba-kun!" Kiba turned to see the pink haired Sakura running towards him.

"Oh…hey Sakura-sama." Kiba said happily.

"Have you seen Hidan-san, Itachi-san, and Kisame-san?"

"Oh yeah, they were terrorizing some of the seniors, those guys are scary man."

Sakura smiled, these kids were freshmen, and the seniors were scared. She had definitely found the right guys for this job.

"Thanks Kiba-kun," Sakura said sweetly.

Ino walked out with Sasuke, "Your way better than when I first met you."

Ino smiled sweetly, "Well, you did help me with my practice."

Sasuke smiled, "Do you wanna practice some more after school."

Ino smiled and put her hand down his pants, "Can we practice right now?"

Sakura walked by, "Ew Sasuke-san, and Ino-chan you are a slut."

Ino looked at her with a look of hatred, "Shut up, at least I have a boyfriend forehead."

Sakura smiled smugly, "Still using first grade insults I see."

Ino's eyes had fire in them, "I…hate…you…so…much."

Sasuke sighed, "Girls, you guys need to both shut up, jeez, wish you could act more like Shikamaru's girl, damn."

Temari happened to walk in at that moment, "Oh really Sasuke-kun," Temari said calmly.

"Oh shit!" Sasuke yelled, "Bye Ino-chan, we can practice after school!" Sasuke yelled as he ran out the classroom they were in.

Ino pouted, "Aw man."

Naruto was at his park he and his clones had made a few years back when he learned to skate, "No one knows about this park except me and Shikamaru-san."

Hinata smiled at him, "C-can y-you t-teach m-me to s-skate?"

Naruto looked at her, "Why do you want me to do that?"

Hinata swallowed, "Well because…it's because…b-because…I l-lo. I want to be better than Sakura-chan."

Naruto smirked at her, "Okay then, but it's not going to be easy."

Hinata smiled as he handed her his board, "Get on, lets see what you can do."

Hinata stepped on the board and kicked off the ground. She went straight, but fell off and landed on her butt, "Ow." Hinata said quietly.

"Your good Hinata-chan," was all Naruto said.

Hinata frowned, "W-what do you mean?"

Naruto smiled, "Well, the first time I got on my skateboard I fell flat on my face and my tooth went through my lip." (A/N: This happened to me, my front right tooth, right through the lip, it hurt.)

Hinata grimaced, "W-wow, w-why'd y-you get b-back on y-your skateboard."

"There was something in the air, there was something so appealing about it." (A/N: Yes the line is from Lupe Fiasco's kick, push. Don't sue me please)

Hinata nodded, that was why she wouldn't quit either. She tried again and fell on her butt. For hours the two skated until Shikamaru came and saw the two.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, "Sasuke needs you to come over, he is having a team meeting."

Naruto grabbed his board from Hinata and the three ran back, "Wait a second, why didn't I just skate back."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Cause it was too troublesome."

Hinata giggled and they walked into the actual skate park.

Sasuke had his tongue deep in Ino's mouth, while her hands were playing with his balls in his pants.

Lee was sitting taking notes, and Deidara was lying on his back. He kept making butterflies and blowing them up in midair.

Naruto walked over, "Hey guys!" he yelled.

Deidara jumped up and fell off the half pipe. Lee dropped the notes, and Ino jumped back in surprise dragging Sasuke with her.

Shikamaru sat down, "How troublesome."

Naruto flipped onto his hands, "So Sasuke-kun what did you want to talk about?"

Sasuke pulled Ino off him, who whimpered in response, "Well, the new crew…they call themselves Akatsuki, they are on the move. They just challenged us, and if we don't accept we are considered pussies and have to back down as the Konoha Kings."

Naruto gasped, "But I earned that for the team when I did the Naruto Rendan Skate style."

"I know, I know." Sasuke said, "This new kid…he calls himself Tobi, he did this new school move, it's called the Sharingan Slide. It's strange, but he grinds on the end of the board like in a nose grind, but he flips the board and stands on the tail end."

"My Rendan is so much better." Naruto said pouting.

"I agree, but Tobi used his Sharingan Slide to tear of the 32 set downtown."

"What!" Shikamaru yelled, "That is my turf, I grinded the whole set doing the Troublesome Grind."

Sasuke grimaced, "In fact one member of their crew tore up every single hot spot we destroyed. Lee they beat your Primary Lotus jump over the dojo with my brother Itachi. Naruto they beat your Rendan house jump with a guy named Hidan."

He paused and looked at Deidara who was wide eyed with realization for what Sasuke was about to say, "Are you kidding me?" Deidara screamed, "There are only two skaters that can do my spot, the Gates. Me and Naruto!"

Sasuke grimaced once more, "Yea, this person named Kakuza has over 300 years of experience, and I heard he had taken the heart's of over 12 skaters. He killed that spot."

Deidara turned pale and shook his head unbelieving, "How is this possible, my spot is over a 60 foot gap, I even needed to use a few explosives to make it."

"Finally is my spot," Sasuke said quietly, "A man named Zetsu did it, the Uchiha clan house gap."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "But…me and you are the only two, this is crazy!"

Sasuke grimaced, "Guys we have to practice, Naruto-san I want you to look for some more gaps, Deidara-san go with him."

Naruto nodded and the two headed off leaving the Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata standing there.

Sasuke grimaced again, "Shikamaru, I want you to figure out a new killer move, while I take Hinata-chan to Sakura-chan, she is freaking out that she doesn't know where Hinata is."

Lee nodded his head, "What youthful action should I take."

Sasuke breathed out heavily, "I'm leaving the job of spying on the Akatsuki up to you, okay. Be careful Lee."

"How youthful!" Lee screamed.

Sasuke grimaced again and the groups split up.

Naruto and Deidara were skating around when Naruto finally found it, "Deidara-san I found it, the Hokage Tower, let's tear it up."

"This is going to be a bang!" Deidara cheered as the two performed jumped (ollie) the 6 set at the bottom of the hokage tower.

Naruto wall slid across the inner walls of the tower and sticker slapped the hokage's door.

Tsunade looked at Naruto in surprise, "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto smiled and 50-50 grinded on her desk, "Marking my turf." Naruto smiled and front flipped out the window.

Deidara had variable kick flipped and grinded down the spiral staircase in the building. He manualed to the elevator and jumped off the board. He pushed the button for the top floor and rose to the top of the tower. When Deidara got to the top and he waved his hand high above the head to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto had been tearing up the front walkway when Deidara called down, "Ready Naruto," Deidara screamed as he stood on the railing about to jump off, "Time to completely dominate this spot."

Deidara back flipped and performed random tricks: melons, flamingos, kick flips, impossibles, Deidara did them all on the way down. Naruto cheered him the entire way.

Naruto smiled and the two walked away from the Hokage Tower arms around each other's shoulders.

"Dude, remember when I did that rail slide." Naruto bragged.

"No, no way. Remember this dude…I was riding right, and then I…"

"Hey fuck heads," said another character.

Naruto turned around to see Hidan walking toward them, "I heard you shit heads were skating, time to end this." As Hidan said this he dropped a huge scythe on the ground next to him.

Naruto smiled, "Let's do this Deidara-san." Naruto crossed his fingers and yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu."

Deidara grabbed some clay and out it into his hand's mouth, "Okay then."

Hidan threw his scythe at Naruto when a clone jumped and took the blow.

"You dick head," Hidan said as he ran at Naruto.

Naruto ducked his punch and hit his jaw, breaking his jaw and sending Hidan fell onto his back.

Naruto looked at the guy on the ground, "Deidara-san, we gotta go meet up with Sasuke at his house."

Hidan cracked his jaw into place, "You assholes…I gotta go bust out. I need to get away from here."

Naruto and Deidara walked away with Deidara grumbled at Naruto, "You know, I really wanted to use some of my C-1. You had me really excited, jeez."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Dei."

Hidan ran all the way to Itachi, "Itachi, Naruto and Deidara hit me, we should do something about them."

Itachi nodded his head, "Sure why not, but not now, cant you see I'm busy." He said.

Itachi looked at the newspaper and the bathroom, "Oh you gotta shit, well then I gonna go talk to Kakuza."

Itachi nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's house and almost puked. Sasuke was standing there with his back to him, and his head was up with a look of happiness. Naruto was looking at him, and then he saw movement in front of him. He saw Ino on her knees with Sasuke's hard member down her throat.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked calmly like there wasn't a girl sucking him.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to grab a soda, and so he didn't have to look at Sasuke, and grabbed the nearest Coke. Deidara turned and walked into the kitchen as well.

"Anyways Sasuke, we just finished tearing up the hokage office." Naruto said still away from Sasuke.

Sasuke walked in with his pants on properly and Ino with her arm wrapped around him, "Good…well then you guys should head out, and I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. Naruto you better show up."

Naruto frowned, "But I have the worst classes ever."

Sasuke frowned, "I don't care. You better be at school got it."

Naruto frowned, "Whatever."

The two left and Sasuke smiled at Ino, "How about we…continue what we where doing upstairs."

Ino giggled and the two headed upstairs.

Naruto decided he would train for a little while before he had to go to the prison called school. Naruto walked into the private park to see Hinata was already there. She was progressing fast. She could already drop into the four-foot half pipe, and she could even perform a few basic tricks.

"That is good form Hinata-chan, your getting good fast," Naruto said as he walked in.

Hinata smiled, "I-I h-have b-been practicing."

Naruto smiled at the shy girl, and looked at that body again. It was intoxicating, and he felt drawn to it.

Hinata fell backwards, right into Naruto's arms. Hinata looked up at him and he was smiling.

The two looked at each other for the longest time, and Naruto began inching closer and closer to her lips. Hinata was so surprised that she almost passed out, but managed to make herself stay conscious. Her lips met his and together they shared the first kiss.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, but the fox showed him what he was doing wrong, and how to fix things. He smiled when she gasped and moaned at him. Naruto and Hinata walked over to the tree and slid down with Naruto on top.

Naruto had his arms moving across her back when someone cleared their throat behind them.

Naruto shot up and turned to see the pink haired girl standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

Naruto looked back to Hinata, "I will protect you, I promise."

Hinata nodded her head, "T-thanks."

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Leave here, you do not own Hinata-chan or this land."

Sakura frowned at him, "Neither do you."

Naruto was standing within range to punch her, but didn't.

Sakura decided it was time to stop him from doing anything to Hinata. Her leg wound up and came up to meet Naruto in between his legs. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he fell to his knees in pain. Tears streamed down his eyes and he passed out.

Hinata watched Naruto fall and ran away from Sakura. Sakura was convinced she had stopped Naruto and ran after Hinata.

Naruto awakened a few hours later and felt his member throbbing and winced in pain. His hand traveled in his pants, and everything was still were it belonged. He breathed a sigh of relief and got up, wincing from the pain again. His eyes watered and he decided not to get on his board right away. He hobbled into the skate park to find Sasuke was already there waiting for him.

Sasuke noticed the funny way he was walking, "Did someone shove a dick up your ass or something?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Sakura-chan happened."

Sasuke nodded his head while they walked to school, "What did that bitch do now?"

Naruto smiled lightly, "She kicked me right in my balls, it hurt really bad."

Sasuke frowned, "I guess it's time we taught that hoe some manners, huh."

Naruto smiled nicely at his friend, "That would be awesome man if you could do that."

***********

**So how am I doing! Is the story any good, give me some feedback people, please. I will publish my next chapter after I get 5 reviews. Naruto and Hinata will be the main couples, and in the next few chapters I will start unveiling the other couples. Its rated M for a reason so no flaming please. Please R & R. Until next time bye bye**


	3. Every Man Must Die

A Diamond in the Sand

Chapter 3: Every Man Must Die

The one who loses his will to fight also loses his will to live-Famous guy (forgot his name)

Disclaimer: So I have decided to tell you once more that I do not own Naruto or anything for that matter except the ideas and the computer I'm writing on.

Warning: SHORT LEMON TOWARDS THE END

Naruto knew that today would be a bad day from the beginning. His first class was honors biology.

Sakura was determined to make Naruto's life a living hell in school, and so far she was doing a pretty good job.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well then Naruto-san…what is metamorphosis?"

Naruto looked at him with a blank expression, "What the hell is metomobosis?"

Kakashi slapped his forehead, "Metamorphosis…not what you said, and that is what I am asking you."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you ask this pink haired genius behind me.

Kakashi put his head down, "Naruto, finals are in a few months and we have been studying this for months, you need to learn to pay attention a little more."

Naruto sighed, "Kakashi-sama, I have been trying to learn from the beginning and I still don't understand anything."

Kakashi was about to reply when the bell rang, "Thank you school bell!" Naruto screamed as he ran out before anyone else.

Sakura smiled, "Looks like it is about time for my plan to begin."

Tenten smiled, "Good, I hope he gets him real good."

Naruto ran until he ran into Gaara, "What's up Gaara?"

Gaara turned to look at him, "Yo, I just got out of jail, lets have a party."

Naruto smiled, "What did you go in for now?"

Gaara shrugged and half closed his eyes, "Drug possession, but that's not the point, I heard your looking for new member too."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yea, do you know someone who wants to join."

Gaara nodded, "Yup, me."

"Dude," Naruto said to his friend, "I didn't know you could skate."

Gaara smiled at his blond haired buddy, "Hell yea man, I used to care less, but I watched you guys skate and I started skating at home, it was pretty awesome."

Naruto laughed and the two walked down the hall until he ran into Hinata, "Oh hi Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled, "H-hi Naruto-kun."

Hinata ran off before Naruto could say anything else, "Damn, that is actually a pretty fine broad." Gaara said smugly.

Naruto frowned at him, "Yea well back off…she's taken already."

Gaara smiled at the blond kid, "Remember back in the day, we both used to go to the corner store and…"

Naruto forced a smile, "Yea, but that was back in the day man. I don't do that stuff no more."

Gaara nodded, "You used to be my best customer, you bought like everything."

Naruto looked over to the right remembering the old days.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was walking to the corner, "Yo Gaara-san, what's new for today?"

Gaara smiled, "Naruto-san! Well, I got new speed in today clean as hell man. No fillers or anything, straight up."

Naruto smiled, "Well…I need a depressor for Shikamaru, weed for Sasuke, I'll take some of that new speed, and Deidara wants some crack."

Gaara handed it all over, "Sweet dude, I was watching you guys skate, you're pretty good."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks man. That means a lot I just want you to know that."

Gaara passed the drugs over, "That comes up to be $89.00."

Naruto paid and met the others in the park, "Got your stuff guys."

END FLASHBACK

"That's a road I don't want to go back down man. We got so messed up off that stuff." Naruto said grimly, lifting his shirt exposing the knife wound across his stomach, "I almost died that day."

Gaara looked at that, "Yea me too, that was the fifth time I got busted for selling, so I am done man, I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail, you know how it is."

Naruto nodded and they separated to go to their separate classes.

Naruto went through chakra class. The two of them didn't talk and sat on the opposite sides of the room. At the end of class, Hinata approached Naruto.

"A-are y-you o-okay N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata stuttered out.

"Are you talking about last night, yea I'm fine." Naruto said shrugging, "the fox, I mean I made sure she didn't get me too bad."

Hinata nodded and ran off. Naruto smiled and turned the corner. When he turned the corner, he was punched in the face and fell back onto his butt. Blood squirted out of his nose and he wiped his nose with his hand. He looked up to see three men standing there.

"Kisame…Itachi…and Suigetsu?" Naruto said holding his bloody nose.

Suigetsu picked him up by the neck, "Yea, we were paid to deliver a message to you. Stay away from Hinata-chan."

Naruto smiled brightly at them, "Fuck off."

Kisame and Itachi held his arms and Suigetsu wound up. Suigetsu punched him in the stomach and blood splattered out Naruto's mouth onto the ground. He looked at the blood as Suigetsu round up and hit him in the face. The pounding continued for several minutes until Naruto lay limp. The three dropped him and ran.

A few minutes later, Sasuke walked around that corner to see his blond friend with blood covering him, "Naruto?! Are you okay?"

Naruto looked up with blood dripping from his nose and mouth onto the floor, "I-I am fine." Naruto managed to choke out before he passed out on the floor.

Naruto woke up a few hours later in the hospital. Sasuke, Lee, Deidara, Shikamaru, and Hinata were all there.

Naruto sat up blinking, "Hey, he's awake guys, un!" Deidara cheered.

Sasuke smiled at his friend, "You good."

Hinata looked up and wiped her eyes, "N-Naruto-k-kun?"

Naruto looked at all his friends, "I'm fine guys, thanks, lets go skate!"

Sasuke nodded to Hinata, "Trust me, he's fine."

Hinata smiled and looked at the time, "I g-gotta g-g-go N-Naruto-k-kun."

Naruto waved goodbye as Lee and Deidara helped him up.

Lee looked at the wounds, "Don't worry Naruto-san, you still look youthful…even with those youthful wounds and whatnot. Don't forget the lotus flower blooms twice."

Deidara looked at Lee, "What does that even mean?"

Lee smiles at his comrade, "Well…um…Gai sensei says it to me and I figured it meant something good, you know like most things he says."

Deidara nods his head and looks over at Sasuke, "You…Sasuke, what's new?"

Sasuke shakes his head, "Nothing yet, I guess we can just skate today."

Naruto cheered and the five headed out of the hospital (much to the hospital's delight).

Sakura happened to be walking by the hospital and smiled seeing Sasuke, but her smile disappeared when she saw Naruto with him. She walked off to go to her ballet practice.

Meanwhile, the five skaters were planning the best prank ever.

Sasuke smiled, "I know that Naruto-dobe is the best of the four of us with pranks, but we are not exactly helpless ourselves. The ballet team has practice, and we are going to have a little fun."

Naruto grinned his crazy fox like grin, "I like it."

Deidara bite some clay off and made a small butterfly. The butterfly flew to the ballet room.

Lee smiled at his friends, "I think that this is going to be a youthful and fun time."

Shikamaru yawned, "I don't care what it is, it's going to be troublesome."

The three skated to the place and went in.

Sakura turned to see the five boys walking in, "Can I help you boys?" she called unable to see who it was.

Sasuke grinned,  
"Yea, we are just here to watch, we are with the most prestigious school in the world."

Hinata smiled again, that fake smile and said quietly, "I-I w-will g-g-get o-on t-the p-piano."

Sakura nodded, "You do that, Tenten, Temari, let's begin."

They performed their little show for them while they chuckled and laughed the entire end.

After an hour they three finished.

Sasuke smiled and whispered to Naruto, "This is where our evil plot begins."

Naruto grins as Sasuke stands up and says, "You guys SUCK!"

Deidara stood up and yelled, "KAI!"

A small explosion was heard above the stage as the ceiling caved and water balloons rained down on the three.

Sasuke smiled real big, (a rare occurrence and the three stared at him to make sure that this was actually happening), "We even made it so the water balloons wouldn't hit your girlfriend on the piano."

Sakura screamed, "Sasgay! Demon fox! Dei-teme! Get out of here."

Naruto suddenly had an idea, "Let's tear this place up."

Deidara smiled at his friend's badass mind, "Hell yea, art is a bang but your ideas are awesome too."

They spent the rest of the afternoon tormenting the three girls, mostly Sakura and Tenten, but Shikamaru spent most of his time with Temari, much to her pleasure.

They had been skating for a few hours when the five of them decided to leave.

Naruto skated over to the piano; "Hey Hinata-chan, I don't have much time, so-" he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Hinata's pupil less eyes opened wide from surprise then closed in content. Sakura looked back and screamed like a banshee.

Naruto looked up, "Bye Hinata-chan, gotta go!"

Hinata opened her eyes like she had just awoken from an amazing dream, "Bye Naruto-kun."

Sakura punched at the ground sending a crack at Naruto (with her inhuman strength).

"Holy crap," Naruto exclaimed, "That's a big ass crack, and I definitely gotta make it to the door now."

Naruto did manage to get away from the huge hole she had made and landed kick flipped the 4 set that were the entrance stairs.

Sakura looked around and screamed, "NARUTOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUU!"

Temari gulped, "What was he thinking?"

Naruto gulped at Sasuke, "What was I thinking?"

Sasuke looked back, "Relax Naruto-dobe, this is what's gonna happen. I am gonna stop by Sakura-chan's tonight and 'convince' her to not make your life horrible tomorrow."

Naruto turned his head sideways, "How are you gonna do that?"

Sasuke turned his head, "Remember when you walked in on me and Ino-chan."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yea, I remember." Naruto said shuddering at that sight.

Sasuke smiled, "I'm going to do that to Sakura-chan."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "How are you gonna do that?"

Sasuke looked at his blond friend, "I am Sasuke, every single girl wants me to have sex with her. Where have you been?"

Naruto turned his head sideways, "Yea, I guess I get it. Good luck though, I think there is something wrong with her."

They all stopped in front of the skate park.

Sasuke frowned and looked at his team, "Okay, it's getting late, let's go home." The five split up except Naruto and Deidara who lived across the street from one another.

The two traveled along the road when a few Akatsuki walked up to them.

Naruto and Deidara were already ready for a fight. The two blond haired kids relaxed when the Akatsuki walked right by them. Naruto and Deidara relaxed. That was their only mistake that night.

The second the two relaxed, Naruto heard the click of a gun and turned to see all of the Akatsuki had their guns pointed at them. Naruto looked aver at his friend.

Deidara was scared. But was not showing it. He had a calm face and simply said, "This will be your biggest mistake if you do this."

Naruto nudged Deidara, and the two were ready to run. Naruto looked at one of his best friends, "NOW!"

The two sprinted away, weaving this way and that. Naruto heard the gunshot and screamed in pain as the bullet tore through his right leg. He fell, but stood up really fast. The two kept running until another gunshot was heard and Deidara's eyes opened wide. The bullet had pierced through his right lung and he fell to the ground wheezing.

Naruto sat stopped and looked at his best friend. He lay in a bloody heap, and Naruto grabbed him. He sat him up as the Akatsuki surrounded them.

All of them aimed their guns at Naruto. Naruto's eyes turned red and he turned around.

Tobi was the first to shoot, "Kill it guys. Tobi is a good boy, but kill it."

Naruto started ripping the Akatsuki member apart, and there was blood everywhere.

Sasuke put his skateboard at the bottom of the tree and climbed up the tree. He looked in and saw Sakura changing. That was enough for him to get hard, and he silently opened the window and jumped in.

Sakura turned around, with just a bra and shorts on, "Ah! Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?"

Sasuke smiled and walked up to her, "I cam here for you."

Sakura blushed, her face turning the same color as her hair, "Why is that?" Sakura said putting her finger on her lip.

Sasuke walked up to her and rubbed his hard member on her leg, making her shiver, "I told you, I came here for you, and now you know why."

Sakura slipped out of her shorts and took off Sasuke's shirt.

Naruto ran to the hospital with Deidara in his arms, "Can someone help him please?" Naruto asked urgently.

A nurse screamed at the boy, "Oh my god! What happened to you two?"

Naruto put Deidara down, and realized that he had a gunshot going through his stomach, "We were attacked, can you help us?"

Sakura and Sasuke where locking lips, while Sasuke explored the inside of Sakura's mouth. She arched her back, and Sasuke could feel her panties were soaking wet against her leg.

Sasuke smiled_, she's mine, lets enjoy this one though, she's a way better kisser than Yamanaka_.

Sasuke grabbed her bra and ripped it off, not even bothering to undo the buckles in the back.

She gasped as her breasts flopped down and Sasuke picked her up, with their lips still locked together. He deposited her on the bed and started to massage her breasts slowly.

Naruto fell down, but stood back up quickly and asked the nurse again, "Will Deidara be okay?"

The nurse stopped moving for a few seconds, "Yes, he will be fine, his lung is partially deflated so he will be in the hospital for a few weeks, but we need to get you to a bed Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head no, "I will be fine."

The nurse nodded her head no; "You have torn your ACL, pretty bad as well. The demon fox will fix you, but if you don't stop moving, your leg might not work properly."

Naruto nodded his head, "Fine, what room."

She smiled at his cooperation, Room 221"

Sasuke had his pants off, and she was looking at his 8-inch throbbing member. She squealed in delight when he turned her over and slid it into her slowly.

"Oh. OHHH! OOOHHH! AH! AHHHHHHH!" Sakura's screams of joy got louder and more frequent.

Sasuke grunted and felt his balls tightened. He knew he was going to cum. "Sakura, I'm going to cum all up in you." Sasuke said calmly.

Sakura felt him stop and spray in her, "OH YEA! That feels so good, you feel so good inside me Sasuuuuuke!"

(A/N: Yes he came quickly, but like I said this is a mini lemon okay.)

Naruto walked into the room and collapsed. He took of his shirt and looked at the wound on his stomach. He winced as he pulled the bullet out. The bullet fell with a clink on the ground as he pulled out the next bullet, from his leg.

He had pulled out the bullet when the nurse walked in, "I see you got the bullets out, well then I will wrap you up and you can rest."

Naruto nodded and winced when a gush of blood dripped onto the perfectly white sheets, staining them red.

"Jeez," the nurse said, "They hit an artery, if I don't perform surgery you could die of blood loss."

Naruto groaned as she used a surgical clamp to hold open his leg and used a few oddly shaped tools to close the artery, while she did this she calmly said to Naruto, "Your going to need sutures."

Sasuke looked at the clock and pulled out of her. He put his pants on, and pulled his shirt on.

Sakura lay there, "Where are you going?"

Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl, "Leave Naruto alone."

"What? Why?"

"If you ever want to have fun with me again, leave Naruto-dobe alone, and let him do what he wants with Hinata-chan?"

Sakura realized, "You only came here because of Naruto-baka?"

Sasuke nodded and jumped out the window.

Sakura cried, realizing that he wasn't there for her; he was only there for Naruto. Stupid Naruto.

So that was chapter three. If you don't like melon, why are you reading this? Anyway I will write chapter 4 next. I have a question for all you readers out there. Can you tell me some more of the endings they add to names, and what they mean? I already know dobe, Kun, san, Sama, baka, and chan. After I finish this story I actually want to start one where Sakura and Naruto are friends. And I would like to thank the two the read and reviewed my story. Thank you **Rose Tiger** and **jmasta32**. With that I leave you, goodbye


	4. New Blood

A Diamond in the Sand

Chapter 4: New Blood

Quote of the Chapter: It takes a dead man to make a smart man contemplate his own reasons for living -(me XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, honest I don't

Final Author Note: I would like to thank **lovie345** and **Rose Tiger** for favorite my story, and reviewing. I would also like to thank **Rose Tiger**, **nightwnggrif4**, and **gogo627** for putting my story on alert.

Naruto looked out the hospital bed window, "Well at least I don't have to take the final exams."

Deidara walked in, wheezing, "Dude," Deidara panted, "It's so hard to move when they have just inflated your lung."

Naruto nodded and smiled at his inured friend, "We really need to throw that party, you know what I'm talking about man."

Kiba walked with Hinata to the hospital, "So I heard you were kissing him, Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned to look at him, "W-What a-are y-you t-talking a-a-about?"

Kiba sighed, "I'm talking about Naruto, if you see him, I will break up with you."

Hinata's eyes opened wide and she could already feel like she would burst from happiness, _looks like I get to end this by seeing Naruto in the hospital_.

Hinata smiled and the two walked to Naruto's room to see him poised on the window about to jump onto the ground from the third story.

Hinata ran over and hugged him, much to Kiba's dismay, "Hinata-chan! What the hell?"

Naruto smiled, but stopped suddenly, "What's this Kiba-san?" Naruto asked calmly, pointing to the bite mark on her arm.

Kiba smiled, "Punishment." Kiba said calmly.

Naruto growled and his eyes turned red. Hinata was surprised when his irises changed to a bright red, and his pupil became that of a fox.

Naruto threw a punch that broke Kiba's jaw and sent him sprawling to the floor. Naruto grabbed Hinata and the two ran up to the roof.

His eyes turned back to sparkling blue once more. He smiled at her, "I told you I would protect you, that doesn't change because I'm injured."

Hinata smiled and decided to prove that she too, could be brave.

Hinata grabbed the back on Naruto's head and pulled him to her lips. Their lips locked and Naruto opened in surprise when her tongue went into his mouth.

He never knew that girls could be controlling. The two sat there for a while, moaning into each other's mouths. Naruto smiled at her and pushed her tongue into her mouth with his. He decided it was his turn to take control.

Hinata squeezed him closer to her, determined to get every inch of Naruto as close to her as possible.

The sound of footsteps stopped their moment and Naruto to looked up to see Sakura right behind her.

"How the hell do you keep appearing ruining our moments, damn?"

Sakura shook her head, "Kiba-kun told me, now Naruto-baka," Sakura said calmly, picking him p, "Its time for you to go," Sakura said as she punched him off the roof.

Naruto looked down, "Oh good. See ya later Hinata-chan."

Naruto fell smiling until he hit the ground with a loud thud. Naruto groaned from the pain and stood up, "Thanks fox, you saved my ass there."

The fox nodded, "Well you are the weakest person I've ever met."

Naruto nodded, "Why am I talking out loud."

The fox nodded, "Good thing no one can hear us."

The two of them continued their conversation until they reached the school where Ino was sitting crying on a bench.

Naruto ran over to the other blond haired girl, "What's wrong Ino?"

Ino stopped crying long enough to choke out a few words, "Sa-Sa-Sasuke d-d-d-dumped m-m-meeeee!"

She opened her eyes, which where a bright red color, and puffy, "I d-d-don't kn-kn-know w-w-what t-t-t-to d-d-do!"

Naruto patted her back and told her to calm down; he stayed with her for another few hours, until she had calmed down.

Ino cracked the smallest smile, and Naruto decided she was kind of better, "Okay then, how about I treat you to some ramen."

Ino nodded to the blond haired boy and walked right next to him thee whole way.

Naruto bought his favorite, a large pork ramen. Ino bought the light ramen (A/N: It's in the filler episode XD).

The two ate and talked about everything. They talked about friends, relationships, the latest gossip (Ino), and the most recently developed ramen flavors (Naruto).

Naruto realized they had been talking for almost 6 hours. Naruto paid and the two left. Naruto walked her home and the two stopped at the front door.

Ino smiled at Naruto, "I had a great time Naruto, thanks Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Well, glad you had fun."

Naruto turned and walked two steps when he felt Ino grab his hand and turn him around.

Ino pushed her lips to his, surprising him tremendously. He started to pull her away, but she grabbed his hands and pulled him right up to her. She had her tongue down his throat, and he hoped that Hinata would not see this.

"Ino-chan." Naruto begged, "I already have a girlfriend, remember Hinata-chan, please Ino-chan?"

Ino had already started unbuttoning her shirt. Naruto knew there was only one thing he could do to get her to pull away. A tear ran down his face as he brought his hand across her face.

She fell to the ground, tears swelling in her eyes, "I'm s-sorry N-Naruto, I c-couldn't contain m-myself."

Naruto shifted his backpack, "It's okay, its gotta be hard for a girl to lose something precious, sorry Ino-chan."

Naruto ran off, leaving Ino unhappy and in need of a boy.

Deidara walked out of the hospital, and stopped when he saw the girl lying on the ground crying.

He walked over to her, "Hey are you okay, un?"

Ino stopped crying and looked at the blond haired boy, "W-who are you, I saw you with Naruto and Sasuke, but I don't know you?"

Deidara was no genius, but he saw that she was crying, and her eyes looked like she had been crying for some time now, "Deidara, but you can call me Dei, Ino-chan."

He sat next to her and looked at the stars.

Naruto was skating the park, trying to keep Ino out of his mind.

The fox was angry with him, _**she was offering herself to you, and you know you'll never get a chance like that if you get with Hinata.**_

_Yea well, I never liked a girl like her so get off my case_.

_**You're an idiot; you could have had a harem, remember that book Jiraiya had you read.**_

_Yea, that was scary, but the girl had the harem, she had like five guys._

_**I know it was pretty crazy right.**_

_Yea I guess, but that isn't the kind of relationship I want with Hinata, she isn't just some girl_.

The fox grumbled some things about stupid kid and went back to sleep. Naruto was glad he was done talking so that he could relax. He grinded the fun box and kick flipped to a dark slide (A/N: I cant even do a dark slide.) He landed that and heard a scream from his secret spot. Naruto skated there and saw Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Your amazing."

Hinata smiled at the praise and grinded over to him. She gave him a hug, "I c-couldn't h-have d-done it w-w-without y-you."

Naruto grinned, "You know Hinata-chan, I used to be shy and stutter like you do."

Hinata nodded not knowing what he was getting at, "I got rid of my stuttering by doing something totally crazy and fun."

Naruto cocked his head sideways, "I pulled my first prank."

Hinata realized what he was talking about, "N-no!" she exclaimed.

"That's right Hinata-chan. I've heard you singing up here before, and you have a good voice. You should just do it and enjoy yourself. Once you're not shy, you…you can take over the world or something fun like that."

Hinata smiled at the boy, "F-Fine, b-but o-on o—o-one c-condition."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "What?"

Hinata smiled and whispered, "C-can y-you h-help m-me m-make a p-p-prank t-that w-w-will e-embarrass S-Sakura?"

Naruto looked around, "Yes."

Hinata squealed in delight and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto smiled, and the two walked over to the tree.

Naruto kissed her for the longest time, and Hinata sat with her back to the tree.

The two kissed for at least 5 or 10 minutes, neither of them wanting to break the contact.

Naruto relaxed and fell next to Hinata on the tree, causing Naruto to be on bottom. They kissed until Naruto felt himself falling asleep. The two slept in each other's arms.

Naruto woke to warmth on his chest. He looked to see Hinata lying on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Hinata opened her eyes, and looked at her lover happily.

Hinata yawned, "W-we h-have t-to g-go t-to s-school."

Naruto yawned, "Yea, wouldn't want to keep Kakashi waiting."

Hinata giggled and the two grabbed their skateboards.

"That's a nice board Hinata-chan, is that a 10-80?" (A/N: My 8-year-old sister's board XD) Naruto asked her.

Hinata nodded and he smiled. They rolled into school to see Deidara and Ino waiting for them. Ino was sitting on Deidara's lap and smiling at him, the two were having a great time. Naruto stopped and pointed to Deidara, pointed to Ino, and made a heart.

Deidara nodded and he whispered to Hinata, "They are a couple I guess."

Hinata nodded, and they hurried, as the bell was about to ring.

Naruto and Hinata split up and went to their separate classes. Naruto walked in and received a huge boo from the class.

"Finals were great for everyone except," Kakashi nodded his head in Naruto's direction, "For the blond haired baka over there."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto you failed the exam so bad that you brought the entire classes average down a letter grade. We just went from being the A+ class to the B+ class."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Sorry guys," Naruto said, "I tried my best."

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, the only two questions you got right was writing your name down, and what an amphibian was."

Naruto smiled, "Well I'm not a fucking genius you know."

Kakashi shook his head, "I am going to send you to General level if you fail this test, I made it especially for you."

Naruto groaned and scratched the back of his head once more, "Why don't you just send me back to General level, we all know I'm just going to fail."

Kakashi handed him the test and the two glared at each other for a few seconds. Naruto won the small personal battle when Kakashi turned away.

Naruto started the test and looked in horror at the questions, he stopped on number 7, "Hey Kakashi, what's a metamorphic property of an animal?"

Kakashi sighed at his dumb question, "I can't help you…it's a test remember."

His test took him the entire class period. He had to guess on all of them. Kakashi graded his test and gave it back to Naruto.

Naruto stared at the grade in horror, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I p-pass-passed?"

Kakashi sighed once more, Yup, a 64 is passing." Kakashi said, allowing Naruto to leave the classroom.

(A/N: I am skipping to lunch.)

Naruto was sitting at the skater table when some kids walked up asking to join.

Sasuke smiled, "We are Element skate team, to join us, you gotta prove yourselves. Naruto how about you show them what they have to do. What are your names? I haven't seen you around school."

The first one shrugged, "My name is Sasori." (Sasori is not in Hiruko in the story)

The second one smiled at the two, (A/N: Original character alert) "My name would be Touka." (A/N: It's the Japanese word for peach blossom, I think)

The last red head smiled, "I know you all know me, but I'm Gaara of the desert."

Naruto smiled, "Meet us at the skate park after school."

They all smiled, as the three walked away. Sasuke frowned when Ino and Deidara walked over.

Sasuke looked at Deidara who met his eyes, then nodded his head towards Ino. Deidara nodded, and Sasuke instantly understood.

He whispered to Shikamaru, "Those two are going out."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yea I know, they told me first."

The day passed on without incident, and Naruto was glad he only had honors biology with that pink haired girl.

School ended, and Naruto got to torture the new kids coming in. He remembered when he had to join. It wasn't the most fun he ever had, it included, paintball guns, water guns, pellet guns, a huge jump, and 4 cars to jump. He shivered; he still had a few scars.

Naruto was the first in the skate park, closely followed by Sasuke, then Lee, Deidara, and finally Shikamaru.

Five minutes later the new kids came into the park, and skated to the five of them.

Naruto looked at the three kids as Sasuke spoke up, "Flip your boards, I want to see the brand."

All three flipped their boards, exposing their boards. Sasori had a Girl board that had a picture of the Third Sand Kage puppet. Gaara had a Baker board, which had a picture of him in a ball of his personal absolute defense. Touka had a Factory board with a peach tree on the bottom.

Shikamaru decided it was time, "It's troublesome, but I have a Shut skateboard. The board is troublesome, like everything."

Naruto smiled, "I broke my old board, so I got this new board, it's a Freedom Fighter board."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I have a Girl board."

Deidara nodded, "Well, out of everyone, I'm the only one who actually has an element board, un."

Lee smiled, "My youthful board is in the springtime of youth. It is a Zero board, and it has the lotus flower on it, which blooms twice."

Everyone looked at Lee who smiled. They nodded and Sasuke said to the new skaters, "Let's see what you can do."

That was the chapter. How did I do? I decided to introduce everyone's boards. By the way, spitfire does make boards, but they suck (a lot). Look up Spitfire Piss Alley on google, it will show you the board, if you don't believe me.

Anyways, it's hard to get these out during the week, sorry. I can really only post during the weekends. Anyways, I'm glad people actually like my story, because I reread these and think holy crap this sucks. I think it's like that with most people who write a story, I hope so.

So yea, chapter 5 is next, and I would like to thank, **P5YCH0, Your Seriousness Is Boring Me, Tombs, Rose Tiger**, and **jmasta32** for reviewing (I cant believe I got 6 reviews in less than two days).


	5. Brawl at the Party

**A Diamond in the Sand**

**Chapter 5: Brawl at the Party**

**Quote of the Chapter: No party is complete without a good fight scene- some famous actor**

**Disclaimer: Nothing changed between the two chapters I still don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke was impressed with the three new skaters, "You guys are pretty good, welcome to team element. So I guess it's time to tell them guys, huh."

Naruto smiled and blurted out, "We are sponsored by Element."

Sasuke nodded at the blond haired boy, "Correct dobe. You three will get a sweatshirt for your acceptance into our squad."

Naruto nodded, and Lee continued, "You youthful men will be split into teams of two. Since Deidara is still injured badly, and cannot skate, don't worry, like the lotus flower he will bloom once more and be stronger than ever."

Shikamaru picked up the conversation where Lee had left it, "How troublesome, so the troublesome groups you will be put into this: Sasori and Touka. This is troublesome, but Gaara-san you'll be with Naruto."

Naruto smiled at his friend, "Anyways guys, to celebrate we are going to have a party. Next week, today at Dei's home area and mine, which is directly across the street. It will be like a super awesome block party, and everyone in school will be there."

Sasuke smiled, "I'm going to get Sakura-hime to decorate, Shikamaru and Temari are doing invitations, Ino and Deidara, you guys are on food, and the dobe is on the alcohol."

Naruto smiled, "You picked the right guy for that job."

Gaara nodded, as Sasuke continued, "New guys…I want you to practice with Hinata-chan."

Hinata walked into the park as she said that. She waved to Naruto who smiled brightly and waved back.

Gaara looked to his friend, "So…have you tapped on that yet?"

"What the hell Gaara-teme! No." Naruto said his eyes doing that anime thing and going white and wide.

Gaara shrugged, "So when are you going to hit that? No need for names either, jeez Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded, "Well I guess it is about time I taught Hinata-chan how to do tricks in the air."

Gaara nodded, "What about the alcohol? Forget it I'm going to go hit the 12 footer over there."

Naruto walked over to Hinata who put her board down. Naruto nodded to the bowl, "Lets go I'm going to teach you how to do some aerial tricks."

Hinata nodded silently, and the two went to the bowl, which they both dropped into.

The rest of the day was spent training. Naruto taught Hinata how to stall, and even a few air tricks. Afterwards he decided to show her the Naruto Rendan.

Hinata watched as Naruto created three clones. The clones grabbed the real Naruto's arms that was being pulled behind. They threw him up the ramp and he flew higher than was humanely possible.

In midair he created two more clone that grabbed him and threw him even further. Naruto back flipped and grabbed the board. He flipped in the air and threw the board straight down. He made another clone, which threw the board back up to him, and Naruto used that clone to flip again, and he landed once more.

Hinata, Touka, and Gaara stood there amazed, while the other member continued skating, not even fazed by the amazing move.

Touka was the first to respond, "That…was…amazing…Wow!"

Gaara nodded in agreement and they looked at the skater standing next to them.

The blond haired boy patted the redheads head, "You will think of a move that is awesome like that, just look at Shikamaru''s troublesome grind."

The four turned around to see Shikamaru jump onto the rail, and lay on his back to watch the clouds.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said as he flew off the rail and landed the trick perfectly.

The three watched as the team did all sorts of amazing moves. Finally Sasuke ended the training session, and the 9 skaters brought it in.

Sasuke nodded, "Dobe, and team, that's it for today, see you guys later. Don't forget about your jobs for the party."

Naruto nodded, and Hinata and him headed to the secret skate spot.

Naruto was talking with Hinata, and showing her a few things she could fix when the demon fox made a thought go through his head, and pain shot through Naruto making him fall to his knees.

Hinata squeaked, "N-Naruto-k-kun, a-are y-you o-okay?"

Naruto nodded, and blinked away the tears forming at his eyes, "Yea, I'm fine, it's just the…um…I'm fine."

Hinata already knew what was bothering him, "I know what you have."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but inside he was panicking, "What a-are you talking about?"

Hinata shook her head, "You are carrying the demon nine tailed fox."

Naruto took a step back in horror, what would she think of him now that she knew what he was.

Hinata smiled at him, "And I like you for you Naruto-kun, the demon fox doesn't mean anything to me."

Naruto let his breath out in relief, "For a second I thought you would hate me because I had him in me."

Hinata nodded at Naruto, "You mean more than that to me, I would be willing to do anything for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at the raven-haired girl, "Thanks Hinata-hime, that means a lot."

Hinata nodded her head and the two spent the next few hours skating. They stopped around midnight, and Hinata asked if she could sleep at his house.

Naruto said it was fine and the two headed to the house.

Hinata looked at his apartment, "Not the cleanest place, but comfortable."

Naruto smiled, "Deidara-san always used to wonder how I survived in the mess."

Hinata smiled, "There is a lot of broken stuff here."

Naruto pointed to the living room, "Kyuubi decided to send me on a rampage and I destroyed half of the living room," Naruto pointed across the apartment, "That's where Sasuke-teme and Lee-san threw me out the window."

Naruto pointed to everything and explained why it was broken. Hinata giggled and pointed towards his room, "What's that?" she asked pointing to the cap Naruto wore on his head.

Naruto smiled, "That's my cap I wear on my head so I don't get morning hair."

Hinata giggled and picked it up, "Does it work?"

"Usually."

"What do you mean usually?"

"Well, some mornings I can wake up with perfect hair, but other days, it looks like I spun on my head."

Hinata giggled at Naruto's joke and jumped onto his bed. Naruto walked in and resisted the urge to jump on top of her. Hinata pulled him onto the bed.

Naruto smiled, "Your pretty brave in private."

Hinata smiled and shrugged silently.

The two slept next to each other.

The next morning, Hinata was in the bathroom, combing her hair with one of Naruto's brushes. She reminded herself to ask Naruto if she could have one of those things. She walked out and asked Naruto if he had any clothes she could borrow.

Naruto gave her one of his orange shirts, and orange pants.

Hinata looked at the brightly colored clothes and put them on in the privacy of the bedroom.

Naruto looked at her when she came out of the bedroom and laughed, "Hinata-hime, you look funny in bright colors."

Hinata blushed, "Am I still the cutest girl you know?" she asked seductively.

Naruto smiled, "Definitely."

Hinata put her own black jacket over the bright orange shirt making her stand out less.

They skated to school, talking and laughing the entire time. Sakura turned the corner and was hit by Hinata. Naruto brought his palm to his face as Sakura got up.

"Naruto-teme!" Sakura screamed at the pile on the ground, "What the hell was that f- Hinata-chan!"

Hinata had just sat up and was rubbing her head, "Sorry Sakura-sama," Hinata muttered, grabbing her skateboard.

Naruto nodded to the school, "Hinata-chan we got to get to school."

Sakura turned and punched Naruto in his nose, making him keel over as his blood splattered the ground.

"Jeez Sakura-chan," Naruto said rubbing his nose, "If it's broken, that'll be the eighth time you broke my nose."

Sakura smiled smugly, "Well…it serves you right."

Hinata pulled on Naruto to get him to come with her, "Come on Naruto-kun, school awaits us."

Naruto nodded, "Right, lets go Hinata-hime." Naruto said pulling her into a sweet, passionate kiss, right in front of Sakura before riding off.

Hinata smiled as they rode into the school. Shikamaru was already advertising the party, and Naruto could already tell that this would be the best party ever. Hinata smiled at the blond haired boy, and kissed his cheek before heading off to class.

Naruto smiled as she watched her hips sway, and he really wanted to-

The fox was doing it again. Every time he got close to a girl, the fox would ruin his relationship, after taking control. He shook his head and jogged to honors biology.

Kakashi smiled to the blond haired, blue-eyed child, "I am glad you made it on time."

Naruto shook his head, "The same goes for you."

Sakura looked at Naruto, "I heard your having a party."

Tenten nodded, as Naruto looked at the two, "Yea, why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

Sakura smiled sweetly, but Naruto could see the death in her eyes, "We are going to make sure you don't hurt poor, little Hinata-chan."

"Hinata-chan doesn't need protecting, she can take care of herself."

"You're just saying that because you're dying to get into her pants."

Naruto shook his head, "I like Hinata-chan more then that, Sakura-_teme_."

The tone Naruto said teme in ended the conversation and Naruto was glad, he didn't really want to talk much longer anyways.

The day was uneventful, except when Naruto and Hinata were riding to get the alcohol.

Hinata kept begging him not to get it, but Naruto said it was for the party, so he had to.

Hinata finally submitted, and the two walked into Jiraiya's Liquor and Boob Enhancement Shop.

Jiraiya walked to the front, and seeing Naruto hurried over, "Naruto-san, I have been dying to get you to come to my store for a few months now. The last time you bought anything was a few months back."

Naruto smiled, "I'm having a party, so the regular my good man."

Jiraiya walked into the back room and grabbed a dozen kegs, "That'll be the regular price, you want me to put it on your tab."

Naruto smiled, "Not today ya big perv, I'm paying in full."

Jiraiya shrugged, "I'm not a perv you bastard, and that will be $289.99."

Naruto paid, and Jiraiya decided to ask him, "Do you want me to upgrade her."

Naruto's eyes did that anime thing and got round and white, "Hell no! Damn, you are the biggest perv I have ever met."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and struck a dramatic pose, "I am the great toad sage! I am the great breast enhancer! I am the great liquor storeowner! I am-"

Naruto grabbed the kegs on his hand and motioned for Hinata to run outside. Once outside, Naruto let out a breath of relief.

"He does that sometimes," Naruto said, "He gets into these rants about how awesome he is."

Hinata giggled and the two went to the apartment.

Naruto took of his Element sweatshirt, and exposed his tight, orange shirt with the Hidden leaf village symbol on it. Hinata felt herself sweating and turning red, and she could clearly see his muscles. Abs, biceps, and everything else, and Hinata felt the need to bury herself in those muscles, which she did without hesitation.

Naruto smiled, "Hinata-chan…can I ask you something?"

Hinata smiled, "W-What Naruto-kun?"

"Do you love me? Cause I love you."

"Of course I love you, I would love you no matter what."

"Okay, I was just making sure."

Hinata smiled at him, and the two sat down on his old couch.

*****At the Party***

"This party is bumping!" Temari said to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "You think so, cause I like the party too. I think this is the second best.

"Second best?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yea, the best was the party where we rented the pool, the giant jump, and the swimsuit models came."

Temari laughed, "Remember when Lee-san fell in the pool with the models."

"Yea," Naruto laughed, "That was the best."

Hinata smiled at Naruto, "So, when did you meet Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked politely trying to spark a conversation.

Temari laughed, "A few days after we moved. He was such a good friend."

Naruto leaned over to Hinata, "We used to date, but…we broke up and now we are like brother and sister."

Hinata nodded her head, "Did you…" Hinata trailed off.

"No."

"Okay good." Hinata said reassured.

The party was really picking up, and Hinata really like the song that was playing, it reminded her of her father.

_**Do you feel like a man?**_

_**When you push her around**_

_**Do you feel better now?**_

_**When she falls to the ground**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend**_

_**One day this world's going to end**_

_**As she rises from the ground**_

_**A new life she has found**_

Naruto came up behind Hinata, "Do you like this song?"

Hinata smiled back, "Yes, but not as much as I like you."

Naruto was about to respond to Hinata when there was a sudden crash. Naruto turned to see the black cloaks with red clouds.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto growled and ran over.

A man by the name of Zetsu was talking to Sakura, "I have something to show you. How about we get a room."

Sakura put her hand in her hair, "Shut up."

Sasuke walked over and grabbed Tobi's skateboard.

Tobi frowned, "Hey that's my Good Boy skateboard."

Sasuke smiled at Tobi before he smashed the board on Zetsu's head-thing.

Itachi looked around, "Tobi-sama, we probably shouldn't fight here, lets get the hell out of here."

Tobi shook his head and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke flew off the ground and hit the wall.

"Wow that hurt," Sasuke said as Shikamaru helped him up, "Come on Shikamaru-san, we got to stop them."

Naruto ran out of nowhere and tackled Tobi, causing him to fall over. Tobi hit the ground and smashed his head on the ground (A/N: I already know who the real Tobi is, [A/N: it's not Obito] and I'm going to make him kinda OC, because he is going to be Obito.)

Tobi felt the mask on his face shatter as he stood up. Naruto looked at him, while Sasuke knew who that was.

He got up, "Naruto! Get away from him! That's Obito!"

Naruto jumped back as Tobi created a fireball jutsu, and shot it at him. Naruto barely managed to avoid it as it flew into the sky and exploded into a bright red flash. Naruto created a few shadow clones and created a rasengan.

Sasuke looked surprised, and Shikamaru leaned over to him, "He learned from the Jiraiya guy. He studied skateboarding and stuff under him."

"Jiraiya-sama skates?" Sasuke asked.

"It's troublesome, but yea."

"Why haven't I heard of this?"

"I don't know…what a drag."

Naruto ran at him, while two clones ran, moving everyone out of his way, while the real one ran two steps behind. The other Akatsuki members where pushed around when Naruto reached Tobi.

Tobi didn't move as the rasengan passed harmlessly through him. Tobi hadn't noticed the clone that was coming down with an Odama rasengan (A/N: I think that's what it is). Tobi looked up a second to late as he was blasted into the ground. The ground around him cracked, broke, and flew off the ground as Tobi was pushed deeper and deeper into the ground.

The other Akatsuki looked at him and booked it. The only two left were Hidan and Itachi.

Hidan charged at Naruto, while Itachi attempted to put him under a genjutsu.

_**Naruto, your have someone trying to put you in a genjutsu**_, the fox said to the boy.

_Got it_, Naruto replied as he dodged Hidan's scythe and ran at Itachi.

Itachi rolled out of the way of the blonde's punch. The blonde's eyes turned red, and Itachi felt something he hadn't felt in years, fear.

Itachi turned and ran of and Hidan shouted at him, "You pussy, where the fuck are you going, I need some goddamned help over here.

Naruto turned to Hidan, and Hidan saw what he was scared about, "Holy shit! It's a fucking de-"

Sasuke had come up and knocked him out. Naruto changed back to normal and Hinata came running over

"N-Naruto-K-kun! T-t-there y-you a-are!" Hinata stopped next to him, and looked at him.

Naruto had blood in his hair, and was smiling, "Hey Hinata-hime!" Naruto cheered.

Naruto was in so much pain; his skull was on fire. Hinata walked over and hugged him. The pain in him started to die fairly quickly, and he hugged her back.

Sasuke and Shikamaru walked away, "How troublesome, I walked all the way over here and he didn't even need help." Shikamaru said as they stopped at the bar.

Temari came and sat next to Shikamaru, "Hey Shika-kun."

Sasuke almost choked on his beer, "Shika-kun? Naruto is gonna love that."

Shikamaru looked over at him, "What. A. Drag."

The two saw Naruto and Hinata walk into his apartment and Sasuke pointed them out to Shikamaru.

"Wonder what they are going to do?" Sasuke asked.

Temari shrugged, "Probably going to go have sex."

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at her and she smiled, "I mean think about it."

They agreed, but to their surprise they walked back out. This time however, they both had a piece of paper, and Sasuke was intrigued.

**Okay then, yes I am sorry, but I cant post during the week. Anyways I would like to thank the newest person to put me on alert, vash3055. Thanks guys and I will continue to write. I will keep trying to write two during the week and post them both over the weekend. It is hard to find time, but I can usually write on the bus, and my stupid parents wont let me use my laptop at home, so I have to wake up early as hell to post, it's annoying. I will probably always post in the early morning, so yea, I hope you guys like it, and I am still asking for those things you add on to the end of names (kun, hime, etc).**


	6. Revealing the Past and Future

**A Diamond in the Sand**

**Chapter 6: Revealing The Past and The Future**

**Quote of the Chapter: Listen baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low. Marvin Gaye**

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I official own Naruto! *Pinch* Aw man I was sleeping, I don't own Naruto, sorry guys. Oh and by the way…I don't own Marvin Gaye's song Ain't no Mountain, and I don't own Panic! At the Disco's I write Sins not Tragedies**

Naruto and Hinata walked up to the stage. Naruto looked at Hinata and they broke into a song together.

_**Naruto: Listen baby**_

_**Ain't no mountain high**_

_**Ain't no valley low**_

_**Ain't no river wide enough babbbbbby!**_

_**Hinata: If you need me call me**_

_**No matter where you are**_

_**No matter how far**_

_**Baby cause**_

_**Both:**_

_**There ain't no mountain high enough**_

_**Ain't no valley low enough**_

_**Ain't no river wide enough**_

_**To keep me from getting to you now.**_

The two sang the whole song, and finally when they finished, Naruto brought Hinata close and they kissed in front of everyone. Hinata closed her eyes and rubbed his back.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled away, and shouted out to the staring people, "Thank you! Tank you very much!"

Hinata cleared her throat, "Yea thank you!"

Naruto cheered and whispered to her, "You know, I think you owe me a favor, I helped you with your stuttering problems."

Hinata smiled, "I'll pay it back in a few minutes, come here."

The two ran away from the party, and Sasuke realized it was his time to shine.

Shikamaru slapped his forehead, "This is going to be troublesome."

Temari nodded, "How much did he drink?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "All I know is he is going to wake up on top of a girl with a massive headache, that's how it always is, troublesome kid."

Temari giggled, "Your funny."

Sasuke looked at the crowd, "Alright…here's a song I just heard the other day, I hope you can appreciate it as much as me!"

**Oh well imagine**

**As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridors**

**And I can't help but to hear**

**No I can't help to hear an exchanging of words**

**(I love you) (I love you too)**

**What a beautiful wedding**

**What a beautiful wedding says a bridesmaid to a waiter**

**And that's what makes it such a shame**

**What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore!**

**I come in with the haven't you people ever heard of**

**Closing the god damn door**

Sasuke continued his song, which people really liked, and even though he was drunk off his rocker, he still had a killer voice.

At the secret skate spot, Naruto smiled when she pulled him to the spot where she first learned to skate. She smiled at him and jumped into his arms and kissed him. Naruto was so surprised that he almost dropped her.

He may have been surprised, but was even more surprised when she started unzipping his coat.

"You really are getting more brave," Naruto said to her as she threw his jacket off and smiled at him.

Naruto unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the ground. The entire time they had not broken their kiss, which was getting more and more passionate as Naruto's shirt came off and Hinata was feeling his muscles. He drew a small kunai and cut her shirt and bra up the side, revealing her huge breasts.

Naruto broke the kiss and asked her seriously, "Are you sure?"

Hinata smiled at him and put her hands down his pants, "Yes, I think so."

Naruto undid her pants, while she slid his belt off. He flipped her so he was carrying her bridal style, and the two walked to the 8-foot half pipe that Naruto had made. Naruto could feel himself extremely hard and rubbed against her leg to make sure she knew it too.

Hinata was soaking wet and feeling him against her leg made her shiver with anticipation.

Naruto decided to tease her a little before he actually went in, but Hinata had a different idea.

"Let me see it Naruto? Let me see please!" Hinata begged.

Naruto pulled off his boxers to show her his hardened 10-inch long member. Hinata squealed in delight when she saw it.

Naruto smiled at her as she told him to come closer. Hinata smiled and grabbed his member in both hands. She licked the bottom, then licked the top. She got in the first few inches before she stopped.

"Need some help?" Naruto asked innocently.

Hinata nodded her head, so Naruto grabbed the back of her head and slowly pushed himself deeper and deeper until she was all the way in her mouth. Hinata started sucking and Naruto knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Hinata! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled out.

Hinata closed her eyes when the hot liquid was sent deep into her stomach. Even though it had already passed her tongue, she could still taste that, and it tasted good.

Naruto pulled out of her mouth and Hinata sucked in a deep breath of air, "You taste so good Naruto! I want you inside me please! Please give me some more!" Hinata kept up her replies until Naruto agreed and brought his member down to her vagina bellow.

The lips were wet, so he slid right in, but Hinata, being a virgin, screamed out, "Oh Naruto!!!!"

Naruto laughed, he only had the head in. He had no experience, but the fox had shown him enough that he knew what he was doing. He pushed in slowly until he met some resistance.

"What's this?" Naruto asked confused.

Hinata was panting, and was almost ready to pass out, "That…is…just my…hymen. Just…keep…going" she managed to say between pants.

Naruto nodded and pushed until it broke. Hinata screamed and as a small trickle of blood ran down his back from her nails digging deep into his back.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worried.

Hinata was panting so bad now that she couldn't even answer, and the pain was making her eyes water, so she just nodded yes to him and motioned for him to continue.

Naruto nodded and slid in deeper and deeper until he only had two inches inside of her.

Hinata was laughing, and told him, "Do it, I'm ready."

Naruto nodded and pushed the entire length in. Hinata wrapped her arms around him, and with tears streaming down her eyes screamed out, "NARUTO!"

Naruto smiled at her, "Yes Hinata?" Naruto said as he slid out of her.

Hinata motioned, "More please," Hinata asked, and Naruto was happy to comply.

Naruto slid into her more fluidly, causing Hinata to moan in enjoyment. Naruto began sliding in and out, causing Hinata to scream more and more often. Occasionally she would scream out, "Harder," "Faster," and "More."

Naruto could feel his balls tightened for the second time and called out to Hinata, "I'm going to cum in you!"

Hinata opened her eyes and yelled out, "Me TOOOOO! Cum with mmmeeee!" she screamed out, as they both came together.

The two continued strong once more, but Hinata couldn't keep up with his stamina. He had already cum 8 times, and Hinata lost count of her amount around 14. She was so tired and kind of just passed out.

Naruto decided that was enough, and so he pulled out of her and slipped on his pants. He slipped on Hinata's clothes, and put on his shirt. He looked down to his apartment area where the party was to see there was only a dozen or so people still chilling around. His heart sank when he saw the pink-haired girl.

Sakura was nervous, "Where is Hinata?"

Sasuke smiled at her, "Why do you care?"

Sakura sarcastically smiled at him, "Because unlike you I care about where my friends are."

Sasuke smiled, "Are you saying I don't care about the dobe, please. I know where they are anyways."

Sakura turned to him and grabbed him by his shirt, "Okay then, where the HELL are they?"

Sasuke smiled and kissed her once, quickly, "You sure do like me…Anyways, why do you hate Naruto-dobe so much? If you tell me that, then I'll tell you what you want to know."

Sakura nodded solemnly, "It was at the beach party five years ago."

_Flashback_

_Sakura was running across the beach with Naruto skating on the skate park._

_Sakura stared at him with an infatuated look, "There he is Hinata."_

_Hinata was walking behind her with her hand over her mouth. She nodded to her and blushed._

_Sakura smiled at Hinata, "I'm going to ask him out."_

_Hinata nodded and the two walked to the skate park. Naruto was there, and there were only four other skaters there the other four skaters where Lee, Sasuke, Deidara, and Shikamaru. Naruto flipped and did a front flip over a 6-foot jump. _

_Shikamaru was looking at Sasuke, "He's good."_

_Sasuke smiled, "Naruto! Come here."_

_Naruto flew over a jump, and skated to them, "What's up?"_

_Deidara smiled, "Welcome to Element, your official on the team, here is your sweatshirt, and we will be getting you an element board tomorrow, un."_

_Naruto smiled, "Sweet, thanks guys for excepting me."_

_Deidara flicked his board up to his hand, "Well then, un. You're on my team, alright, let's split into the original groups before Lee was on our team, un."_

_Sasuke nodded and motioned for Shikamaru to come with him, "Good luck kid, Deidara goes through new skaters all the time."_

_Naruto shrugged, "That's if he can keep up."_

"_I take that as a challenge kid, un." Deidara said smiling at him._

_Naruto kicked off the ground and flew way ahead of Deidara._

_Lee smiled, "How youthful, Sasuke-san, Shikamaru-san, would you like to go on one of these youthful races with me?"_

"_Hell no," Sasuke said and Shikamaru silently nodded his head._

_Lee cried those big anime tear streams and skated off._

"_Why do you keep him on the team?" Shikamaru asked._

"_That primary lotus, it is the most insane trick ever," Sasuke said casually, as the two skated off._

_Naruto came back; he had forgotten his old orange jacket. Sakura stepped out and walked over behind Naruto._

"_Hi Naruto-kun," Sakura said as sexily as she could._

"_Oh, hi Sakura-chan," Naruto said nicely, "How's it going?"_

_Sakura smiled, "Oh good, but I think you could make it better for me."_

_Naruto didn't get the advance, and asked stupidly, "What do you need?"_

_Sakura was annoyed, _he is clueless_, "I need YOU!"_

_Naruto was a clueless one back in the day, and asked her, "What do YOU need ME for?"_

_Sakura was starting to get annoyed, "Just go out with me!"_

_Naruto nodded, "Where do you want to go, I need new Spitfire wheels for my board."_

_Sakura was so angry with him, "Your so stupid Naruto!"_

"_Well, that wasn't very nice," Naruto, said calmly._

_His calmness enraged her, "You're the stupidest guy I know!" She did the last thing she should have done; she punched him._

_Sakura ran off crying. Naruto rubbed the lump on his cheek and called out to her._

_Hinata ran with her, "A-are y-you o-okay?"_

_Sakura was crying to hard to talk so she shook her head in a silent no._

_The two went to Sakura's house. Sakura was angry and stomped to her room with Hinata right behind her._

"_Who needs him anyway," Sakura began her ranting, "He lives in a dump, he is the most unpopular kid in school. I mean he has the ugliest, and that Sasuke is kinda cute, right Hinata."_

_Hinata nodded, "I like Naruto-kun."_

"_I know," Sakura, said, "I don't anymore."_

End Flashback

Sasuke nodded, "That's interesting, you do realize when he first joined our team he had never actually met a girl."

Sakura shook her head, "You mean, like he had only seen them around town."

"Exactly," Sasuke said, "He had a hard time at the first party, and he was really scared to talk to the girls."

"You mean, Naruto…shy…how is that possible?" Sakura asked hopelessly confused.

"Well think about it, why did you fall for him?" Sasuke asked simply.

"Well…he had a really nice body, the golden locks…and those blue eyes." Sakura said quietly.

"Right now…imagine a party with a bunch of gutter punks and sluts. At least one girl there is going to find him attractive. I know he had sex with the girl at the last party, but other than that I don't think he has had a girl that he has had…I stand corrected, here is the skater now."

Sakura turned to see Hinata and Naruto walking back, hand in hand. Hinata's hair was a mess, and her walking was not quite right, which meant…

Sakura let her thought trail off as Sasuke nodded to Naruto, who smiled in response.

Sasuke mouthed three letters, and Naruto nodded in response. Sasuke put his thumbs up, and decided to get her mind off them.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said.

As Sakura turned around, Sasuke brought his lips to hers and brought her into a tight embrace.

Sasuke decided to really take her mind off Naruto, and started nibbling on her lower lip. She gasped, and Sasuke's tongue darted inside her mouth. He shoved his tongue down her throat as her hands explored under his shirt.

Naruto smiled and the two of them ran to his house. Shikamaru decided it was time to take his relationship with the Temari girl to the next level.

"Hey Temari, it's troublesome, but there is a bush over there, do you wanna-" Shikamaru said.

"Only if you aren't too lazy to keep it up." Temari said as she walked over to the bush.

"For you," Shikamaru smirked at her ass as she walked away, "I can do that, that is definitely not to troublesome."

Sasuke nodded his head and decided to make his move on her, "Do you want it for real this time, and not to cover the dobe's ass?"

Sakura trembled slightly, "You think that just because Ino was some slut you can have sex with one the first date, you think I am the same!" she yelled at him.

Sasuke smiled, "You said date, and I figured you'd say no, so I got you this," Sasuke held up a small necklace that was made of ruby, and glistened bright red.

Sakura squealed and tried to grab it.

Sasuke brought his hand back, making her miss, and nodded his head downward, "If you want this, you gotta help me."

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, "What do I have to do?"

Sasuke smiled, I win, "Head over to the back of the stage, I'll be over in a sec."

Sakura nodded and ran around and sat down. Sasuke undid his belt and ran over to her.

Sasuke held it up for her to see, "On your knees, your gonna enjoy this."

Sakura got on her knees, realizing what she was about to do, and watched him take his pants off, exposing his hardened 8-inches.

Sakura decided to have a little fun. First she licked the top, and then the bottom. She took his balls into her mouth and sucked on them. Sasuke smiled and felt his knees buckle from the actions she was making.

Sasuke could feel himself tightening, and Sakura took her mouth out of his balls, and moved to the head as the creamy, white liquid rushed out his head.

She swallowed it and pouted, "That's it."

Sasuke smiled, "If you keep sucking, you'll get more, trust me."

Sakura nodded and put her lips over the head. Sasuke smiled as she began vigorously sucking as she pulled in more and more.

Sasuke let his head fall back, "Now that's what I call a blow job, holy shit, she is good!"

Sakura pulled him out, "Can I have the necklace now?"

Sasuke smiled, "What else would you do for this thing?"

Sakura cleared her throat, "Do you wanna find out?"

"Okay…let's see what you have got." Sasuke said as Sakura undid her shirt.

Naruto and Hinata ran into his house and were already half-naked. They both had gotten over the first awkward part of sex, and they were both dying for more.

Naruto threw her on the bed, and she smiled at him once more. Naruto took his pants off and got on top of her. He slid down her panties as she slid his boxers down.

Before Hinata knew it, he was pushing into her. She could feel him inside her and shivered with excitement. He rapidly went in and out, and Hinata screamed out in enjoyment.

Naruto came inside her, and she screamed out. Naruto pulled out of her and she smiled at him.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," Naruto said.

She slipped her panties back on and put his jacket on. She turned over and started to fall asleep on the bed. Naruto grabbed his underwear and the two fell asleep.

**Okay so, I am only able to post on weekends if you haven't realized by now. Anyway, sorry about that second NaruHina sex…I think it sucked, but if you guys liked it…that's what matters.**

**PLEASE R&R, I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF THAT WAS ANY GOOD.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Rose Tiger for sticking with me and commenting on every single chapter if I am not mistaken. In my next chapter review I will thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and everything else you guys did to help keep me motivated to write.**


	7. Skate Show

**A Diamond in the Sand**

**Chapter 7: Skate Show**

**Quote of the Chapter: A good friend will bail you out of jail. A true friend will be sitting in the cell with you saying, "Damn that was fun."-Unknown quote**

**Disclaimer: I could say some funny joke here…but I'm not so…I don't own Naruto…thank you for listening.**

Naruto groaned and rolled over. Hinata was sleeping there and he smiled at her. She looked so peaceful and happy.

Naruto silently got up and walked out of the room. A few minutes after he left, Hinata blinked her eyes open and groaned at the pain and stiffness in her lower body.

"Naruto!" she called out as loud as she could. Naruto ran in and saw her groaning on the bed.

"You okay Hinata?" Naruto asked concerned about his dark haired lover.

She smiled at the blond boy's worried expression, "I'm fine…it's just with what you did with me last night, I'm having a hard time walking."

Naruto smiled when she said that, "And Sai always said I was small…I'll help you Hinata."

Hinata thanked him, "Who's Sai?" Hinata asked calmly.

Naruto smiled, "Well…Sai is just the faggot art kid who likes to go with me to the hot springs. Every day he makes fun of me and says I have a tiny penis."

Hinata smiled, "That's not true." She said playfully as she patted his pants.

Naruto smiled at her, "Yea well…we gotta go fish out the other guys. Lee is probably already at home, Gai has a 9:00 curfew for him…Sasuke is probably on or behind the stage with a girl on him. Shikamaru usually crashes on the couch, but he's not there right now. I would have to guess that Deidara is in his house, but we will have to look around to make sure he didn't have an asthma attack."

Hinata nodded her head, "How do you know all that?"

Naruto shrugged, "We have at least three parties a month…you kinda get used to it."

Hinata nodded her head and the two walked around looking for them.

Naruto walked around the stage to see Sakura on top of Sasuke, with his dick still in her.

"How the hell did he manage this?" Naruto thought aloud as he picked the two up (A/N: Yes I am giving him beastly strength, deal with it if you don't like it).

He carried them inside and saw Hinata turn away from a small bush and puke. Naruto ran over, "What did you find?"

Hinata wiped the puke from her mouth, "I…I found Shika-kun and Temari-chan."

Naruto ran over and grinned at the position they were in. Temari's mouth had Shikamaru's member halfway down her throat, and she looked like she had just passed out from exhaustion.

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata-hime, go look for Deidara-san, and start with his house, I am gonna get these two home at my place."

Naruto pulled Temari's mouth out of Shikamaru's scrotum area. He flipped the two over his shoulder and carried them back to his house.

Hinata walked in, as Naruto was about to walk out of the apartment when Hinata ran in quickly and out of breath.

Naruto nodded, "In his apartment."

"Yup," said Hinata quietly.

"Having sex," Naruto said calmly.

"Yup," Hinata said quietly.

Naruto laughed, "Well then…it looks like everyone except Lee got some then."

Hinata smiled, "I guess so," she said calmly.

"Damn…I didn't think that singing would help that much," Naruto nodding at her calmness.

"I didn't think so either…where did you come up with that idea?"

"Sasuke over there did it to me to help me get over my old shyness…I sang Dance, Dance, by fallout boy."

Hinata smiled and the other people began waking up. Sasuke was the first to wake and cracked his neck.

"How was the party last night?" Sasuke asked rubbing his head.

"Pretty good, we still doing the show today?" Naruto said tossing him a drink in a closed cup.

"Thanks dobe," Sasuke said, "Yea I guess we will still do the damn show…I think I finally got that girl to bend to my will, so this will be a piece of cake."

Naruto smiled, "Yea…how the hell did you manage that?"

"It was easy," Sasuke smirked, "I just gave her a necklace that had a cherry blossom on it. It was easy."

Naruto shook his head, "Teme! That's funny…maybe I shoulda done that too, to get her to stop bothering me."

Sasuke nodded to Shikamaru, "It starts in a few hours…you mind waking troublesome over there."

Naruto sighed, "Yes…got it."

Naruto looked around, there were so many people at the show. "Sasuke-teme…we got a full house!"

"Good," Sasuke said simply, as Lee tightened his wheels, and Shikamaru stared up at the clouds.

Gaara stood in his motionless position with his board in his hand. Naruto broke his last board and was using a new Element board he had picked up a few hours ago.

Sasori was painting a red cloud on the board and Touka was chatting with Sakura.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "I guess we are on…lets go guys, this is a huge show!"

The four of them sprinted into the park and jumped on their boards. Naruto was already pumping his fists in the air, and the crowd was screaming; they loved it.

Naruto noticed some of his teachers from school, and he even saw Tsunade there.

"Guys look! It's Tsunade."

Shikamaru turned, "Yea, Naruto. It's troublesome, but she probably had to watch you guys, and make sure we don't do anything illegal."

Naruto blasted ahead and took to the air, via the ramp bellow him. Naruto flipped twice and landed flawlessly, earning himself a hearty roar from the crowd.

"Show off," Gaara commented, hidden behind that icy mask. He pushed off the ground and stalled on the half pipe, still with his arms crossed and his icy mask on.

Touka smiled and manualed down the straightaway for almost 30 seconds (A/N: Longer than I can manual lol. Sorry if this next part sounds kind of fake and Tony Hawkish, but…deal with it, all right). Touka flipped the board upside down, but then flipped it straight up. With the board still straight up he jumped on top of the board and stood they're calmly for a few seconds.

Deidara was still slightly weak from the bullet, so he stuck to the basics, like kick flips, impossibles, hard flips, etc.

Sasuke decided to pull out all the stops on this one, and he did the new move he had been working on. He activated his Sharingan and rode up the ramp. He flipped once and landed back down on the lip of the half pipe. He then calmly flipped the board in a kick flip off the stall and rode down the half pipe with a smile on his face.

Naruto laughed at his friend and they continued the day having a fun time skating like crazy. When they started to get comfortable, that's when Akatsuki decided it was time to beat their asses.

Tobi jumped the tape and flew into the park with Kakuza and Itachi riding at his heels.

Hidan was ready with his new, (A/N: I made this up special for Hidan) G-F board, it was a deck, just wide enough for his feet, and had three blades out the back going to the right.

Itachi looked over at his board, "Dude, that looks just like your scythe."

"I know…it's fuckin' awesome right!"

Tobi quieted them both down, "Shut up guys…I'm trying to split us up…Itachi go destroy your brother, Hidan you can take those three new skaters right, and I got Naruto."

Itachi was thinking, for once, "Wait a second…what about Lee-baka and Deidara-teme?"

Tobi nodded his head at Itachi's question; "Well…since Tobi is a good boy I wont bother them…for now, and since we already practically killed Deidara we have to leave him alone for a while."

Hidan nodded his head, "Alright! Lets fuckin' bust out, I need to fuck some fuckers up man. I can teach them a little about fuckin' Jashinism."

Tobi watched them skate off, and looked over at the best skater on the Element team, "Shit he is good, but Tobi is a very good skater boy."

Naruto saw Tobi out of the corner of his eye. "Shit!" Naruto yelled as Tobi bodied him to the ground. Naruto wiped the blood from his lip and jumped up.

Naruto pushed himself further away, but Tobi was still gaining. Tobi put his fist out and stopped suddenly, causing Naruto to smash into his fist and fall on his back.

Naruto grabbed his face and swore. He stood up still holding his bloody nose and ran away from Tobi. He grabbed his board and ran back over to Tobi, who was watching with great interest.

"Like this huh," Naruto said as he brought the board down on Tobi's head.

Naruto had infused the board with his chakra so it wouldn't break and he smiled to himself, "I'm pretty good."

Tobi stood back up, "Not really," as Tobi said this he brought his foot into Naruto's jaw sending him flying through the air onto his back. He grabbed his face again and screamed out in pain.

Tobi smiled and skated off. Lee saw him and skated over, "Are you okay Naruto?"

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled at him.

Lee ran over to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama is hurt can you help?"

Tsunade sighed; the kid was practically a son to her, "Yes, take me to him Lee-san."

Hidan was directly behind Touka, although Touka didn't know it yet.

"Hey shit head," Hidan yelled as he ollie the board and spun the scythe in midair. The metal smashed Touka and he fell flat on his face with blood in his mouth.

Gaara looked back and saw Touka lying there with the Akatsuki member skating at him, "You baka! I'll kill you! Sand Burial!"

The limited amount of sand on the ground managed to smash Hidan's arm, but that didn't stop him.

Hidan jumped off the board and his foot connected with Gaara's face. Since Gaara didn't have his personal sand he felt the impact, and flew backwards.

"Your wearing steel toes you bastard!" Gaara yelled as the blood dripped from his face, "Damn this hurts!"

Sasori saw the two lying on the ground and Sasori looked around, "Shit! Nowhere to go and both of my teammates are down…I wish I had brought some weapons."

Hidan grabbed his board and sprinted at Sasori, who was already halfway up the half pipe.

Hidan spun and threw the scythe board at Sasori and smiled when it hit his back and made him fly over the half pipe and smash with a wet crack on the other side of the half pipe.

Sasuke was staring at all of his friends being destroyed when he felt a strange presence, "Itachi-baka." Sasuke said with an icy edge in his voice.

Itachi appeared behind him, "I see you still have that girly attitude, I thought I beat all that shit out of you…but I guess I will have to do it again."

Sasuke turned and looked at his brother, "Well then…let's fight!"

"Fight? Who said anything about a fight? I want to see how much you have improved. If you are good enough you could finally get sponsored by Akatsuki and join our team instead of playing around with the local ghetto skaters," Itachi said smiling at his younger brothers idiocy. [A/N: Akatsuki is an OSC. I just created this (Original skate company) okay so on with the story.]

Sasuke jumped on his board, "Keep up if you can."

Deidara ran over to the new kids and dragged them to a safer spot and ran over to Naruto who had gotten up and was rubbing the blood from his nose onto his Element sweatshirt. Shikamaru skated over, and stopped by them all.

"It's strange how they went for our best skater and our new skater...it's troublesome, but I think that we are being destroyed until we are just unorganized weaklings that they can pick apart one by one."

Deidara nodded and said quietly, "They want us to be weak and fragile, like my art."

Shikamaru nodded, "Shit! Where the hell is Sasuke!"

Naruto stood up, "Let's go Shikamaru, we gotta find him…Deidara, end this show NOW!"

Deidara nodded and ran over to tell the crowd that the show was over.

Naruto saw it. There was Sasuke, lying on his back with his board broken in pieces around him ad Itachi was walking away.

Naruto pointed to Sasuke, "Shikamaru-san, you get to take care of our good friend Sasuke-teme and I will get rid of Itachi-baka."

Shikamaru nodded and Naruto skated in front of Itachi, "You bastard…why the hell are you doing this?"

Itachi yawned, "Just let me go and stop wasting my time."

Naruto stopped itachi's board, "You wanna go…right here…right now."

Itachi smiled, "Not now…how about this weekend, bring every member and the best team will be the best team around, how does that sound?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Fine…but I will defeat you, I never back down on my word, and our team will become the best around."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever."

**Okay then…you all should have realized by now why I am using Element for Naruto's team. If you haven't then I will tell you this, look up everyone who is sponsored for Element and then compare what some of my skaters did in the story, you'll see some similarities, I think so at least. I changed them so they wouldn't be exactly the same, but you'll know trust me. Anyway my next chapter will be up when I get around to it, you know how things are over here at my place. Hope it is enjoyable.**

**Sorry about the shorter chapter, but it happens sometimes, you know how it is. Any questions or comments put them in my reviews and I will do my best to tell you everything I can, okay.**


	8. Hinata's Wish

**A Diamond in the Sand**

**Chapter 8: Hinata's Hope**

**Quote of the chapter: Have no fear of perfection- you'll never reach it- Salvador Dali**

**Disclaimer: So guess what. I own those designs I made up for the boards, but I don't own the characters riding said boards, damn to bad.**

_Hinata was staring at him, and he couldn't blame her. Whatever. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? Did I make a huge mistake? Whatever. Why was he asking himself these questions? Whatever. This was serious he couldn't just-_

_Wait Hinata is talking to me_, "…were you guys doing? Why are you all banged up? Where is Deidara-kun? Will they be okay?"

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata-hime, your talking to fast, I can't keep up."

Hinata sighed, "What where you guys doing? Why are you all banged up? Where is Deidara-kun? Will you guys be okay? I'm really worried Naruto-kun, please tell me what happened.

Naruto nodded his head, "Well it went like this-"

He explains the whole thing (A/N: If you want to know what happened read the last chapter okay. You should review while you're at it).

Hinata gulped, "That's bad…do you think we could actually do it."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yea! I just wish we new a little more about the company who sponsored them. Wait a second…you said 'we,' does that mean you are officially joining our crew?"

Hinata smiled slightly and he stared at her pale white eyes that had the slight hint of lavender, "Yes. Yes it does."

Naruto cheered and wrapped her up in a bone-shattering hug. Hinata coughed slightly and the two of them already knew what was going to happen tonight.

Naruto smiled and patted her butt; "You wanna try something new tonight?"

Hinata smiled and blushed a deep red, "Y-Yea."

Naruto smiled and the two got ready for the night.

Itachi was working his team to the bone, "Let's go…I want to see better. If we are a professional team and we can't even beat these hood rats we are a disgrace."

Tobi was working his ass of and hoped he would get the chance to meet that kid Uchiha again so he could beat the shit out of him. He had gotten a new (A/N: I couldn't find a good board for it so I just made it one of the Akatsuki brand boards.) Akatsuki board with a Sharingan on the bottom.

Hidan had put away his scythe board and was using the board with his sacrificial symbol on the bottom (A/N: It was a Blind board).

Kakuza had recently broken his board, which now had one of the 5 hearts he has inside of it. He cracked his knuckles and prepared to kill those children on Sunday.

"Look," Sasuke said calmly, "if we don't work our asses off we wont even stand a chance."

Shikamaru yawned, "How troublesome."

Naruto cheered and jumped on his board, which had recently been changed, due to the fact that his old board had snapped. He had gotten another Freedom Fighter board, and was ready to skate like crazy.

Hinata was skating with Naruto who was trying out his latest move. He called it the rasengan and he was extremely fond of the move.

He had just created it, and this is what happens. He skates up the half pipe and spins around rapidly around four times, but while he does this he flips creating a round shape similar to his attack the rasengan. Hinata cheered him on and worked on her skating as well.

Hinata jumped onto a rail that was strategically placed between two-quarter points and was 6 inches off the ground. Hinata jumped up onto the bar and grinded across it and once she reached the other side of the railing she landed lightly on the ground with a real smile on her face.

Naruto pointed at her and smiled at Gaara, "I am a great teacher, I taught her everything she knows, I'm so awesome!"

Gaara kept his icy mask and the wind blew through his rust red hair, "We should probably go skating too."

Naruto nodded and they watched Shikamaru jump onto a rail and lie back on the board, staring at the clouds as the board grinded downs the railing. Shikamaru flew off the rail and landed back on the board and kicked off the ground. He went up the half pipe and kick flipped the pipe. However, when he came down, instead of landing correctly, he landed sideways and slid on his knees down the half pipe. He groaned and Naruto heard him mutter something about it being too troublesome. He got up and looked down at his blood legs.

"Ah, shit," Shikamaru said as he looked at the deep scraps on his knees, "Mom is gonna kill me, she can be a real bitch sometimes."

Naruto smiled and jumped onto his board. He went to do his rasengan again, and failed once more. He landed on his back and screamed out when he felt his back crack and blood blasted out of his mouth.

He slid down the ramp and groaned, "Damn that hurt!"

Sakura walked into the park nervously and walked over to where Sasuke was skating.

Sasuke was stalling on the half pipe, and had been doing so for the past 10 seconds. He kick flipped of the stall and took his board and skated down.

He didn't notice Sakura until he hit her, sending both of them toppling to the hard ground. Sakura swallowed at the position they were in. She could feel him on her, and knew that there wasn't a pencil in his pocket. (A/N: My attempt at being funny)

Sasuke nodded at her, "Sorry…got a little excited." (A/N: Yea another joke!)

Sakura blanched and stood up, "Um…I have a question."

"What?"

"Well…remember last night?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well, what did we do? I had so much alcohol a don't even remember what happened."

Sasuke nodded his head and stated bluntly, "We had sex."

Sakura blanched again and her face turned a light shade of green, "No! No! We couldn't have. It was fun right? No! Why did you do that to me? I was really drunk! You shouldn't take advantage of me like that!"

Sasuke was getting annoyed and turned to look at her, "Your annoying," he said.

Sakura turned dark and looked down at the ground, "Sorry Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Now don't worry about yourself, and leave so my team and me can finish our session in the skate park."

Sakura nodded her head and walked out quietly.

Naruto watched the exchange and skated over to Sasuke, "Hey teme. You should probably go talk to her about condoms and stuff."

"Wait…what is wrong with her," Sasuke asked.

"Well," Naruto started, "They put me in the advanced health class and we learned about condoms and even more about sex. Dude 4 times out of 10 you will get her pregnant, and Shikamaru said that is 40% of the time (A/N: Yea so I don't know the actual statistics).

Sasuke shrugged, "Oh well…she wont get pregnant anyways, because I'm too awesome to get a kid."

Naruto shrugged and walked off, leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts.

Sasuke grabbed his board and ran up the half pipe. He jumped at the top and put the board on his feet. He turned in the air and skated back down the half pipe. He jumped onto the kicker and grinded the rail on the center. He kick flipped off the rail and landed smoothly on the ground.

Sasuke jumped onto the twelve-foot rail and did his best move the Chidori. He grinded and switched rapidly every grind. 50-50, backside tail slide, nose, tail, etc. He reached the end of the rail and hard flipped, landing perfectly.

Naruto looked at Touka who was performing a manual and constantly changing into different manual styles, and finally ending by grabbing the board, spinning his entire self and board in a 360 and landing calmly and smoothly onto the ground. At least that was what he tried. What happened in all reality was he grabbed the board, did a 180, ran out of air and hit the ground, and landed on his butt-hard.

Naruto shook his head, "It's gonna be a long day."

There was only one day before they had the competition and Naruto was certain they were ready to win this one. Sasuke was a little nervous, but had the feeling that they could win this one as well.

They nine of them were all standing there: Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Deidara, Touka, Sasori, Gaara, and Hinata.

Naruto got an idea and looked at all of them, "Let's go get some ramen!!!!"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Sounds good."

Deidara smiled and licked his lips; he had an addiction to ramen as well, although not as bad as Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, "I'd say we should go to Barbeque, but Chouji isn't here so whatever."

Hinata wrapped herself around Naruto's arm and the nine walked into the shop.

Naruto smiled to the shop owner and Ayame, "Nine bowls of your greatest miso ramen!!!"

The old man smiled, "Coming right up my good man."

Naruto had just finished his tenth bowl, while Deidara was finishing his eighth. Everyone was cheering them on, and they were all betting who would win.

Five minutes later Naruto won. He had eaten twelve bowls, while Deidara had eaten eleven bowls.

Everyone started groaning and giving each other the money they owed.

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked around, "Thank you for the 20 bucks Lee…I told you dobe would win. Anyway, we will be skating with Akatsuki tomorrow, do you think we can win."

No one said anything, so Naruto smiled and loudly stated, "Hell yea!"

Sasuke nodded, "They think they can push us around and make us look like fools, are we gonna let them?"

"Hell no!" more people in the crew said.

"Definitely not, right!" Sasuke yelled a little louder.

"Hell no!" all of them screamed as they skated out of the shop.

Teuchi counted to three in his head as Naruto threw a 100 bill through the open window, and right into Teuchi's hand.

Teuchi smiled, "You gotta love the kid, right Ayame."

Ayame smiled dreamily, "Yea, I guess."

The nine were talking about the past, while they sat in Naruto's apartment.

Naruto was laughing at the story that Sasuke had just told, "Hey guys remember the old pancake incident."

Sasuke shook his head, "That was probably the single dumbest thing you ever did."

Shikamaru laughed, "Remember the last girl…she actually offered to eat the pancake."

Naruto laughed, "Oh yeah, that was the funniest."

Hinata frowned, "Can you tell me the story?"

Naruto chuckled, "Alright, this story is kinda messed up though."

_Naruto was hanging with Sasuke at his house and they were both bored._

_Sasuke yawned, "Is there anything worth eating in here."_

_Naruto shook his head, "I have some pancakes."_

_Sasuke looked at the stove, "Ah, what the hell, let's make some pancakes."_

_Naruto started to grab the pancake mix when Sasuke asked, "How do you put fruit into the pancakes?"_

_Naruto shrugged his shoulders; "Um…you put it in the pan in the dough."_

_Sasuke nodded his head, "Right."_

_Naruto threw the pancake batter onto the stove, in a pan, while Sasuke threw sliced bananas on the pancakes._

_Sasuke watched in amazement as the pancakes started to rise off the pan._

_Naruto poked it with his finger, confused as to why it was rising. Sasuke grabbed a knife and smiled at Naruto, who took a step back. Wuss Sasuke said (through a look of course) as he poked the middle of the pancake._

_A small explosion occurred and banana flew everywhere. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, with his face filled with banana. Naruto laughed hard and had to cover his mouth and bite his hand to stop laughing._

_Sasuke was steaming, so he grabbed a handful of the pancake and threw it into Naruto's face._

_Naruto yelped and grabbed some more to throw at Sasuke._

_The fight finally ended when Sasuke slid some pancake down his pants. Naruto yelped and fell down._

_Sasuke nodded his head, "I win, and you are now my bitch."_

_Ino jumped into the building, "What does that make me?"_

_Naruto got up and groaned, "Damn it Sasuke-teme, that hurt!"_

_Sasuke shrugged and Ino looked at him, "What happened?"_

"_Sasuke-teme poured hot pancakes down my pants, and now I'm hurting."_

_Ino smiled, "Want me to make it feel better for you," Ino asked with a sly smile on her face._

_Sasuke clicked his teeth, "Um Ino-teme, your definitely going out with me, so why would you offer to do that for him?"_

_Ino shrugged, "It's always nice to share."_

_Naruto blanched, "You guys need to leave, bye."_

_Sasuke shrugged, "See, that's why I never bring you round, cause you always be arousing all my friends."_

"_Right, sorry Sasuke-__**hime, **__I just figured a real man wouldn't mind sharing," Ino said, smiling at her rude joke._

_Sasuke shook his head and Naruto simply responded, "No thanks Ino-chan, I don't really want to have sex."_

_Sasuke cuffed Naruto, "DOBE! Never turn down sex from this one, she is a freaking demon in bed."_

_Naruto smiled, "I don't really feel a need for sex, sorry Ino-chan."_

"That was the absolute best part," Shikamaru said snorting, "Naruto-san turned her down, you just gotta laugh."

Naruto shook his head, "Guys it's time for you all to go home, we have the tournament tomorrow and all, Hinata-hime, you can stay here if you like."

Everyone left leaving Naruto and Hinata standing alone in the apartment.

Naruto was the first to break the silence, "You wanna have sex?"

Hinata smiled at him, "Okay, but only because you are fighting Akatsuki.

WARNING LEMONY SEX SCENE XD

Naruto had only managed to get his shirt off when Hinata jumped into his arms and kissed him furiously. Hinata unzipped her lavender coat and let her large breast bounce freely.

"No bra today Hinata-chan? Kinky."

Hinata smiled slyly, "I knew you would want some today so I took it off earlier today."

Naruto smiled and unzipped his pants, "You know me so well."

Hinata let her pants slid off and Naruto bent her over his table, "Let's do this rough today."

Hinata smiled as Naruto pulled out his fully erected 10-inch dick. Hinata smiled at it and gave it a small pat, "Looking good as ever."

Naruto shook his head and chuckled a little, "Yea, lets see how this'll feel, you ready."

Hinata nodded her head and Naruto grabbed the back of her panties. He hiked them down and shoved his whole member into her, causing her to scream out in pain.

Naruto pulled out of her and rammed back in, and Hinata couldn't contain herself, "Naruto! I'm gonna cum!"

Naruto smiled, "Really, I only went in twice? That is fast for you Hinata."

Actually, Naruto was surprised he managed to talk without panting, but he wasn't going to complain yet. He rammed into her once more and she screamed his name. Naruto was getting excited and rammed faster and faster until he heard her cum splash on the table.

He rammed a few more times and felt that familiar pulling in his balls, and he smiled at Hinata, "I'm gonna cum all in your butt Hinata-chan."

Hinata lay on the table when she felt the hot liquid squirt into her inner walls and she screamed his name one more time.

Hinata fell flat and panted to Naruto, "N-Naruto…c-can…w…we take this…to your…bed."

Naruto smiled and picked her up bridal style. He carried her into his room and threw her on the bed as he jumped on top of her.

Hinata grabbed his dick and rolled him over so she was on top. Naruto moaned in bliss when she grabbed his cock with her mouth and started to suck on it.

Naruto swallowed hard and yelled the two words Hinata loved, "I'm Cumming!"

Hinata felt the creamy liquid shoot down her throat, and as he pulled out of her she managed to catch some and swish it around her mouth.

Hinata smiled, "Tastes like…miso ramen, yum. I hope you guys will win tomorrow, I love you."

Naruto smiled, "I'll try, and I love you too."

Hinata curled up in his chest, and fell asleep, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. _Can we really win? I hope so._

Naruto drifted into a plain and simple dream of himself skating in the skate park, while Hinata watched in amazement.

**So my friend told me that I am a quick write. He said I could write really fast on a topic that I enjoy. He also said that's why I can get a new chapter up every week. **

**I would appreciate it if people could review my story, I mean, even though I am a quick write (apparently) I like to know how I'm doing, thanks guys like Rose Tiger and P5yCH0 for sticking with me the entire time and all you other guys. Thanks for 1000+ hits ******

**I just finished this on the day I uploaded (I had to write this part) and I was checking my reviews, again (XD). To Sha Hall: It's ironic, but in the near future I was planning on giving Naruto a DGK board, because as always, he breaks his Freedom Fighters Board (or any board for that matter).**

**Okay so enjoy the chapter and the next one will be up within the next two weeks.**


	9. A Real Trap

**A Diamond in the sand**

**Chapter 9: A Real Trap**

**Quote of the chapter: Oh bloody hell! Who the fuck gave him rockets! Who the fuck gave him rockets!**

**Yet another Disclaimer: If I owned Hinata would ravage Naruto by now.**

Naruto had a bad feeling about this whole thing from the beginning. It wasn't helping that Hinata couldn't come because her dad didn't want to see her with him.

Sasuke patted him on the back, "It's cool bro. I'm sure you will find a way to get with her."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yea I guess, thanks teme."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his board, "Let's go."

Lee, Shikamaru, and Deidara all stood up and looked off from where they were standing.

Naruto inhaled deeply, "I told you the Hokage Mountain was the best spot to relax!"

With that said Naruto let himself fall from the mountain, much to everyone except Sasuke's, dismay.

"Is he going to die youthfully like this!" Lee screamed in horror as he watched his friend drop to his death.

Sasuke shook his head and did a back flip off the mountain as well. Lee watched them both fall as Shikamaru shook his head, "Well then…it's troublesome, but lets go Lee and Deidara."

Shikamaru grabbed both of their shirts and pulled them off the mountain as well. They free fell for what felt like an hour until they landed on the quarter pipe that had been recently erected on the Hokage Tower. Lee was screaming like a schoolgirl, while Naruto and Sasuke were skating towards…

"Oh my youthful god! That looks painful."

Lee stared in horror at the gigantic ramp that would propel them across town. Lee watched Naruto and Sasuke fly wildly across the town until they landed down the street only 100 yards from the skate park and the Akatsuki.

Lee flew off the edge and screamed like a little girl before landing painfully on the ground. Shikamaru and Deidara were right behind him.

The Akatsuki had been watching the team drop intently, "So this is what Jiraiya's Element is? Pretty pathetic."

Kisame laughed at Itachi's comment, "So…when do we get to rip them apart?"

Itachi laughed, "Patience kid. Hidan, Kakuza, Kisame, Tobi and me are going to take care of these Element kids."

Naruto grabbed his board and hoped the fence, "There you are Itachi! You teme! Let's settle this once and for all!"

Itachi scoffed him and kicked his board into his hand, "Let's start this off right."

Sasuke flipped his hair, "Well then…lets do it and see who can skate on the same turf."

Itachi nodded his head, "Okay then…we will play simple HORSE or Knock Off."

Lee raised a bushy eyebrow, "What is Knock Off."

Kisame sighed, "Knock Off is when one person tries to knock the other off the board, hence the name knock off."

Lee nodded his head and Itachi continued, "Okay, so the pairings will go like this…Kakuza versus Deidara, Hidan versus Shikamaru, Kisame versus Lee, Sasuke versus Tobi, and me versus you Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "Done! Lets do it!"

Kakuza grabbed his brand new Akatsuki board and called out to Deidara, "We are going to play Knock Off."

Deidara nodded his head and grabbed the inhaler from under his cloak. He took a puff and smiled at Naruto, "This is gonna be a bang."

Kakuza let a thin wire slip from under his arm and snake its way to the bottom of Deidara's wheel, but no one noticed, as the wire was thin to a ridiculous level.

The two skated towards the park.

Deidara stalled on the quarter pipe and stared at the soda can that was sitting on the rail. He jumped and kick flipped the can off the ramp, while stalling on the railing the can had been on.

Deidara jumped off the rail and skated down the quarter pipe. Kakuza watched him with a twisted grin under his mask.

He skated over to Deidara who had just jumped onto a railing and was grinding across.

Deidara smiled at him, "C-1! Art is a bang!"

Kakuza was surprised, but managed to ollie over most of the explosives. Deidara shook his head and skated next to Kakuza.

Kakuza grabbed the end of his board as he went up the half pipe next to Deidara and let those thin wires slide from his hand once more.

Deidara didn't notice as he was faced in the other direction as his wire undid the other wheels and they both landed.

Kakuza smiled and landed in front of Deidara surprising him. Kakuza started to pull away, baiting him into trying to keep up.

Deidara fell for it and chased Kakuza. The two raced across the park until Kakuza saw he big half pipe. It was a humongous sized 12-footer. As Kakuza flew up, Deidara began to get a little nervous, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he rode up the half pipe.

Kakuza nodded his head and grabbed a screw. Deidara looked at the screw and watched in amusement as he dropped it on his front wheel.

He thought it was funny until the wheel fell off and fell back down to the Earth. Deidara's smiled instantly vanished and he looked at Kakuza (who had just landed) with a look of fear as he landed flipped and smashed his face on the hard concrete. He slid down the pipe and bounced into the air. (A/N: Things get a little graphic here)

He saw his board in his left eye, and sadly…that was the last thing his left eye ever saw. His left iris was pierced by his board's axel, and the thin film ripped causing his eye to spill out. His blood squirted down his eye and the eye imploded on itself.

(A/N: Okay it was short but it is my version of the incident to cause his mechanical eye. Hurray for Fan Fiction.)

Naruto grimaced as his friend got up and screamed at the pain of his eye and the blood matted to his hair.

Kakuza yawned, "I win."

Naruto grabbed his friend and led him over, "Dude are you okay?"

"Do I look fucking okay?! I just had a fucking metal pole stab into my-Ah! OW!"

Sakura walked into the arena and gasped at Deidara, "Naruto! What happened to him?!"

Naruto groaned, "Akatsuki happened. Can you take him to the hospital? Deidara-nee-san (A/N: I think that's brother, if not you know what I'm talking about.) I swear I will beat Akatsuki or you can have…my board, you can have my board."

"Thanks Naruto," Deidara said holding the gaping hole, "but…I don't think I'm going to skate anymore."

Naruto let his jaw drop, "But…why?"

Deidara shook his head, "Well think about it? I'll tell you later when I am not dying from pain."

Naruto nodded and walked over to Itachi who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Hidan cracked his neck, "I'm fucking ready to fucking bust out on someone! Let's fucking go!"

Shikamaru yawned, "How troublesome."

Hidan laughed, "We are playing knock off got it."

Shikamaru yawned, "Whatever.

Hidan jumped on his board and rocketed to the half pipe. Shikamaru yawned and skated away slowly. Hidan was literally skating circles around Shikamaru who was calmly watching him with a lazy half-smile on his face.

Hidan let the scythe that was hanging on his back fall into his hand, while Shikamaru stopped the board and dropped to one knee, while on the board and put his hands in the familiar shape for his family's ancient skateboarding technique.

"Shadow Skateboard possession!" Shikamaru said calmly as a shadow appeared from his skateboard and shot towards Hidan's skateboard.

Hidan ollied, "Please bitch! It's going to take fucking more than that!"

A vein appeared in Shikamaru's head, "Jeez. Your really annoying."

Hidan smiled and threw the scythe at Shikamaru, who simply used his shadow stitching to knock the scythe out of midair.

Hidan let out a deep sigh and grabbed his smaller pole that he uses in sacrifices.

He stabbed it into the ground and rapidly switched directions. Shikamaru was surprised when he bodied him, knocking him to the ground and scraping his knee badly.

Shikamaru already knew what Hidan's power was and skated away from him, worried that he would try to get some of the blood from his knee.

Hidan chased after Shikamaru who had managed to ollie 4 feet off the ground onto the flat box that was raised off the ground.

Hidan smiled and scraped the knife across the box. He licked the end of the blade, much to the surprise of Shikamaru.

What Shikamaru didn't notice was the small drop of blood that had been hanging on his knee, dripped off and had been sitting on the edge of the box.

Hidan jumped on his board and stabbed himself through the stomach. Shikamaru screamed and fell to his knees.

Hidan pulled the weapon out and attacked himself once more. He shanked himself in his kidney and fell to his knee, "Fuck yea! This hurts so fucking good!"

Shikamaru grabbed his kidney and fell off the box. Naruto ran out as Hidan started to bring the weapon towards his heart.

Naruto stepped in front of the weapon and stopped it with his hand, "You already won. It's over."

Hidan let that murderous gleam disappear from his eye and cleared his throat, "Yea well…Akatsuki brings in yet another win."

Naruto ran over and grabbed Shikamaru over his shoulder, "Come on…I'll get you to Sakura-chan and she will help you."

Naruto ran with Shikamaru leaning on his shoulder with ragged breathing.

Sakura grimaced, "I just got back…Deidara-kun will never be able to use that eye again…but…they can replace it with a mechanical one. Give me Shika-kun, I need to get him to the nearest hospital."

Naruto nodded and handed over his friend and he realized that Shikamaru bled all over his shirt, "Shit! Man…this shirt is completely ruined."

Kisame let his sword blade dropped to the ground in front of him and smiled at Lee, "It's going to be fun ripping your arms from your body."

Lee grabbed his new Lotus Flower Blind board (A/N: Behind Naruto, he breaks the most boards) and cracked his knuckles, "this will be a very youthful experience."

Kisame shook his head, "We are playing Knock Off."

Sasuke shook his head as the two skated off, "Naruto-dobe…what do you think, they are absolutely destroying us. I don't get it."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, "I know, but I don't know what we are supposed to do about them."

Sasuke nodded his head, "We should just forfeit…I know it sounds pretty weak, but these guys are on a whole different level than us."

"No," Naruto said quickly, "No matter how scared you are, we cannot forfeit, we are the Konoha Kings! We earned that title from the last ones and I don't know about you, but I like being a Konoha King."

"Your right…lets win this one."

Lee was holding his arm, which was bleeding badly from that youthful sword/skateboard.

He grabbed the bandages along his wrists and unwrapped them. Kisame watched his approach with interest, and was surprised when the bandages wrapped around his board and yanked it from under him. He fell and slid across the ground.

Lee stopped his board and jumped up and down, "And the youthful victory goes to me!"

Naruto jumped up, "See Sasuke-teme, we are gonna win!"

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed his board, "Looks like I'm up next."

Tobi adjusted his mask and laughed, "I will finish this one quick, because I am good like that."

Sasuke dropped in the half pipe and headed towards the big 12-foot tall half pipe with Tobi following inches behind.

Sasuke got to the top of the ramp, twisted, and stared into Tobi's eyehole.

Tobi flew up the ramp and punched Sasuke in his jaw. Sasuke barely managed to grab his board before he was thrown over the ramp onto the ground bellow.

Sasuke breathed out deeply, he had almost lost right there, but he managed to flip and land on the board.

He cracked his jaw, it felt broken, but he knew it wasn't because his jaw had only been broken once, and it was by Naruto.

Sasuke skated around to see Tobi coming back to Earth and decided to set up his trap. He set up the skinny wire with an explosive note attached to the middle.

Tobi saw it, "Ah shit!"

Tobi hit the wire and disappeared in the following explosion. First bits of board flew out of the other side, followed by Tobi who flipped in the air and smashed his head on the ground.

Tobi stood up, "Ow. That kinda hurt."

Naruto cheered and looked at Itachi, "Looks like we are gonna win, huh Itachi-teme."

"You guys can't win," Itachi said as he jumped on his board and skated over to Tobi, "Get up you baka."

Tobi stood up, "Jeez…I didn't think that your little brother was that good."

Itachi shook his head, "No…it's just cause your weak."

Naruto took a deep breath, "Are you ready or not Itachi."

Itachi turned and looked at him, "…yea………"

Naruto spat on the ground and Itachi smiled at him, "We are going to play…HORSE."

Naruto laughed and jumped on the board, "Let's play."

Itachi jumped on the rail in a backside board slide, "Backside board slide."

Naruto laughed, "Easy."

Naruto started to ride to the rail, but his jaw dropped in surprise when the entire arena turned dark red.

Naruto stopped and looked around. The ground had two shades of red, however the lighter red was covering the tops of the ramps and was all over every ramp, quarter, half pipe, rail, etc.

He saw the rail up ahead and decided to win this even though he was in some weird world. Big mistake.

Naruto skated towards toward the rail so he could do the trick, however to his surprise he smashed into an invisible wall. He felt blood spurt from his nose and fell off his board.

Naruto got up and wiped his nose when he heard a voice say, "That's an H Naruto-teme. Let's try another"

Naruto swore he knew him, but he decided to just do the trick so he turned towards the quarter pipe and rocketed up the jump.

To his surprise he slipped on that lighter red stuff that was covering the ramp. The board flew straight up without him and went super high. He smashed his head on the ground and realized what the bright red substance was. It was blood.

He just managed to stand when his board slammed on his head. He heard a loud crack and really hoped the board had made that noise and not his head.

He gently put the board down and heard Itachi's smug voice once more, "That's an O."

It continued like this until Naruto had H-O-R-S. Itachi was feeling like the winner and decided to finish it in an embarrassing way for Naruto. He jumped on a half pipe and dropped in.

He flipped backwards and called out calmly, "Just a back flip."

(A/N: I know that made it seem like it was easy, but back flips are hard. I tried to do one, and I smashed my head on the ground. From that, you all probably know what is about to happen.)

Naruto saw the quarter pipe and decided to use it to his advantage. He skated towards it hoping he didn't hit anything. Just before he reached the quarter pipe he hit a box and flipped over. The board shattered into pieces and he smashed his face on the ground.

Naruto felt the intense pain and passed out, ending the Genjustsu.

Sasuke ran over, "Itachi you bastard! Why the hell did you put him under an ancient Uchiha Genjustsu? You know it's not possible for anyone except another Uchiha to get out of it."

Itachi laughed, "Let me show you something…Hey Sakura take Naruto back to his apartment."

Sakura grabbed Naruto and with Lee's help carried him to the apartment.

They spent the rest of the day cleaning him up and hoping he would awaken soon.

**Naruto's whole crew got messed up and Itachi wants to talk to Itachi.**

**Drop me a review because I am now having a vote.**

**Just go to my page to vote. Anyway, the next chapter will come out soon so enjoy this one for now.**


	10. The Morning After

**A Diamond in the Sand**

**Chapter 10: The Morning After**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I do own this rock, do you see it…it's invisible. o.0**

Naruto's eyes opened and he looked around. He turned over and saw Hinata sleeping next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

Naruto smiled, "Hi Hinata-chan…um…how did you get here."

"I snuck out of my house last night…so I could be here for you."

Naruto let a small smile form on his face and closed his eyes. Hinata did the same and they wrapped around each other for the rest of the night.

Naruto woke up and looked at Hinata. She was wearing one of his shirts that were covering up most of her body. He rolled the shirt up and his mouth watered at the thin lingerie that barely covered her entire clit.

Naruto slid the shirt back down; his dick was so hard he could break a metal bar.

He went into the kitchen and yawned. Hinata walked out right behind him and gave him a hug from behind.

Naruto smiled, "How are you?"

She smiled and slid her hands over his chest, "Fine…it's just…you and me haven't had any fun in almost a week."

Naruto let another smile form as her hands traveled lower and lower until they were grasping under his waistband.

Naruto ducked under her hands until he was standing behind her. She smiled at him and he grinded against her making her moan and look back at him. She turned and took his lower lip in her mouth.

He was surprised but let his tongue slide in with his lip. She was practically eating his face, and he loved it.

**Lemony Scene START!**

She could feel him on the inside of her leg and let her hand slide down his shorts. Her clit was already wet from the kissing.

He slid his hands down her panties and shoved a finger in her roughly. She cried out in enjoyment and he laughed, "You like that. There's more where that came from."

Hinata let her head fall back, breaking the kiss and ripped her shirt off the top of herself and threw it on the ground, letting her tits bounce around, much to Naruto's delight.

Naruto flipped a knife off the table and cut her bra off, "There…now they are completely out, lets have some real fun."

Hinata smiled and the two walked into his bedroom.

Naruto got on top of Hinata (A/N: who was on the bed) and slid her panties off.

Naruto slid two fingers into her soaking wet clit and pulled out. He brought the dripping wet fingers into her mouth and let her lick them.

His hand dove back to her soaking coochie and he rapidly shoved his finger in and out until she couldn't contain herself anymore, "I'm cumming!"

Naruto felt her warm liquid squirt out of her and looked down, "I think your ready now."

Hinata moaned, "Yes! Yes! Put the whole thing in me! Please! I need it!"

Naruto slid his fingers out, lined up his dick and positioned himself over the skinny clit beneath him, "I'm not sure if I can fit…you ready Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded and Naruto started to slid the head in, but after he managed to squeeze in there he couldn't push any further.

Hinata rubbed her tits and screamed out when he suddenly pushed in completely.

Naruto was surprised, "How did…you do that?"

Hinata laughed, "We learned that in health. If you rub yourself there you relax." (A/N: She's kind of nervous about talking about sexually stuff sometimes. She's Hinata don't forget that)

(A/N: Learned that in health class recently. I was bored in that class until we finally started talking about girls and I learned about it. It was interesting.)

Naruto nodded, "Are you okay? I went in a little faster than I thought."

Hinata shook her head, "No…I'm fine don't worry, lets just get on with this."

Naruto nodded and pulled out, dripping wet with Hinata's juices. Naruto nodded and shoved himself in fast.

Hinata felt him ramming into her and screamed with his thrusts, "NARUTO…NARUTO…" and so on.

Finally, Naruto felt the glorious tightening, "Hinata-chan! I am gonna cum!"

Hinata had been trying to hold out all her orgasms, but had had two while waiting for his, "Finally…"she panted, and "I'll…cum…with… you."

They came together and their juices met. Cum spilled all over the bed, while the rest went inside Hinata who screamed out again.

Hinata panted and realized there was a little trickle of blood spilling from her pussy. She moaned out and felt herself cum again. Naruto watched her eyelids flutter and her eyes roll back into her head as she had another orgasm. Naruto smiled and rolled over next to her.

His head still hurt and he remembered a little about what had happened in the skate comp they had earlier. He was lost in thought that he didn't even realize that Hinata had mounted him again. She brought him out of his deep thoughts when she shoved his dick back into her.

Naruto shook his head and stared at her. She was smiling and pulled herself out of him.

Naruto let his thought wander as she continued to impale herself on his member.

**LEMONY SCENE OVER**:

When she stopped he looked at her again, "What's wrong?"

Hinata let her bottom lip stick out, "It's no fun when you're spaced out like that?"

Naruto nodded his head, "I know…it's just the team. Deidara and Shikamaru both said they didn't want to skate anymore." I'm kind of nervous that our team will just die out. I also heard that Touka quit as soon as he heard that our team lost. Gaara is depressed but he is staying with the team, and I don't know what's up with Sasori."

Hinata nodded her head and sat down in front of him, and after she wrapped her arms around her legs, "well…if they were your friends they wont quit the team. I know it sounds corny but it's true."

Naruto nodded his head, "Yea I guess that makes sense, thanks Hinata-hime…you wanna go skate."

Hinata nodded her head and they changed out of their damp clothes and got into the shower together (A/N: I will not go into detail about the shower, but for those of you who read the lemon…you know what happened in there).

They walked out of the bathroom and got ready to leave. They walked out of the skate park, which still had bloodstains from Deidara.

Naruto was staring at it for a moment when he remembered what the blood was from, "Come on! We gotta go see id Deidara is okay."

Naruto sprinted over to the hospital with Hinata on his heels. The two finally made it to the hospital and he ran to the counter that the nurse was calmly sitting at.

"Nurse! I need to see Deidara-san!"

"Hold on. Hold on. Um………he's in room 124, but he is fine."

Naruto sprinted to the room, completely forgetting about the nurse who watched him go with a frown on her face.

Deidara hated the god dammed hospital food. He had been really grumpy ever since he lost his eye. He had even used his hair to hide the ugly, metal garbage heap that they had put over his eye.

He thought it was pretty cool that he could take pictures and mentally store them in his mind, but he had to replace the lenses or it wouldn't take good pictures. Plus, if he doesn't come to the doctors once a year they stop working. It helps a lot with my sight because I can use this scope to see hundreds of feet away."

Naruto nodded, "So when do you plan on getting back on the board?"

Deidara shook his head, "I'm done skating, un. It just practically killed me."

"You can't quit bro, we need you on our team."

Deidara let out a small laugh, "You don't get it do you. Gaara is back selling drugs; Touka pussied out after he saw Akatsuki destroyed our team. Shikamaru said it was too troublesome, and Sasori joined the Akatsuki."

Naruto let that all sink in and fell to his knees in front of Deidara. He let his jaw drop and sat in that position for a few seconds until his head dropped.

He snapped up suddenly, "What about Lee? What about Sasuke?"

Deidara's body became rigid, "I don't know where or what Sasuke is doing. Lee said he had to leave with Guy sensei for some weird training trip and they weren't' coming back for another few years."

Naruto let himself fall backward, "So that's it then. Element is dead. Are we really that bad?"

"No," Deidara said calmly, "Apparently, Akatsuki is the most feared worship company. The only other skate company that is close to their level is the Konan and Pain Six Paths of Fame and they haven't been seen in like…a year or two." (A/N: Think about it for one second Fame pain. It just fits.)

Naruto nodded his head, "I can't believe it. We were actually defeated by Akatsuki."

Deidara nodded his head and watched Naruto run out of the hospital room.

Hinata smiled at Deidara, "Hi. I hope you feel better. I gotta follow him so bye. Sorry we didn't get to talk more."

Deidara nodded, "It's okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pulled into the driveway with his skateboard and skated onto the deck porch of Sasuke's house.

A normal person would have knocked on the door, but not Naruto, oh no. He jumped onto the roof of the deck porch and jumped in the open window.

He heard a commotion down the stairs and listened. It was Sakura and Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," Sakura said sucking her teeth at him, "Who is this?"

Sasuke swallowed, "It's no one. Don't worry its no one okay."

"Oh really…well there were some messages for you on the phone, lets listen to them."

Sasuke groaned as she turned the playback option.

Replaying all messages:

*Beep*

Hey Sasuke, its Konan. I was just wondering if you could come over Itachi's house today. You are so much bigger than Pein and Itachi and you feel best inside, so please come over, I need some love. (A/N: Sorry Konan, but I am making her a complete slut in the story)

*Beep*

Sasuke groaned again and smashed his palm to his face, "Jeez. Konan is a retarded girl."

Sakura grabbed a lamp and threw it at him, "You bastard!" She grabbed the toaster, "I hate you! I hate you! I thought we had something special! I thought we could even marry!"

She kept throwing things until she ran out of visible items to throw and fell to her knees sobbing.

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed his skateboard, "Bye Sakura-chan, you were fun, but the Sasuke is too much for one girl to handle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto listened for the door to slam, and silently crept down the stairs. He could still hear Sakura crying and snuck over to where she was kneeling.

Naruto groaned silently as she saw what she was wearing, a bright red mini skirt, and of course his penis decided it was time to get hard and blow his cover.

Sakura looked up to see Naruto under a few chairs with a goofy grin on his face.

Naruto let out a small laugh, "Hey Sakura, how's it going?"

Sakura stopped crying and crawled over to him. She helped him up and they both stood up looking each other in the eyes.

Naruto put one hand behind his head and smiled, "Can I get a drink?"

Sakura nodded and walked over to the fridge. She bent a little to grab a coke and tossed it over her shoulder to him. Naruto grabbed it and popped the top off.

Sakura pointed to the couch and they sat on the said furniture. Sakura and Naruto just sat there for 10 minutes silently drinking their soda when Sakura burst out in tears.

Naruto looked over at her and put his soda on the coffee table, "You okay Sakura? Is there anything I an do?" (A/N: Never ask you crying girlfriend if there is anything you can do, trust me it can get really bad.)

Sakura turned to him, "c-can…w-we t-t-talk?"

Naruto knew he was in deep trouble, "um…okay_." NO! Why did I say okay?!?! Now she is going to confide everything to me like I'm one of those confessional guys!_

Sakura inhaled deeply and anime-like tears streamed down his eyes as Sakura let forth her demon barrage of words about everything.

She must have talked for hours, and Naruto was almost ready to rip his own ears off. He looked back at the clock, _NO! It's only been five minutes! I'm gonna die talking to her! _

He could just see his skeleton lying there as Sakura talked to it.

"-Thanks Naruto-kun for listening to me."

Naruto let out a breathe of relief until he realized where Sakura was. She had her head in his chest and was curled around his lap. He was surprised he hadn't noticed earlier.

Sakura drew circles in Naruto's shirt and stuck her bottom lip out just so slightly. She knew how to turn Sasuke on and wondered if it worked with Naruto too.

When she felt something hit her leg she figured it worked just as it did with Sasuke. She brought her lips closer to his until she could feel his breath. Naruto swallowed heavily as she closed the gap and their lips touched.

Sakura was blushing now, and down bellow was agreeing with her face.

Naruto was so surprised he didn't even notice when her tongue slyly slid into his mouth.

Sakura slid her hands down under his pants and felt the gigantic throbbing power that was his dick.

**LEMONY SCENE…KINDA (it's a little short)**

She started to slide off her skirt and panties in one motion. Naruto was still in a daze from the kiss from Sakura he had just received.

He was snapped out of his strange trance when Sakura made his dick penetrate her. She moaned and left herself on his member.

**Lemony scene OVA…LOL (told ya)**

Naruto pushed her off and zipped his pants back up, "No Sakura! We can't do something like that."

"Why not," Sakura asked with a sly smile.

"Well," Naruto said, "I have a girlfriend and you have Sasuke-teme."

"Teme is right. Naruto-kun he cheated on me and joined Akatsuki, don't you hate him too?"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?" Naruto screamed standing up suddenly.

Sakura waved innocently, "Well…from what I heard, Sasuke was talked into it by his brother."

"Shit," Naruto said.

He sprinted out the house towards Itachi's house. Before he reached the house he ran into Hinata.

"Oh hi Hinata-hime." Naruto said, "I just was headed to Itachi's to kick the shit out of Sasuke-teme."

Hinata nodded her head, "Yea, Deidara-kun told me about that. Naruto, please, please, please don't do anything you'll regret."

Naruto nodded, "I'll try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke put on the robe and grabbed his brand new Akatsuki skateboard.

Itachi smiled, "You look good Sasuke-nii chan.

Sasuke smiled, "I am glad we had that talk. I think that everything makes sense now."

There was a knock at the door and Sasuke ran down to get it, "Who is i-!"

Sasuke received a mouthful of fist. The sender…Naruto Uzumaki. Temporary nickname…the Destroyer.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Destroyer screamed as dozens of him appeared and began destroying anything and everything.

Every single one of the Destroyers' had red eyes and was sprinting around smashing anything they could see. No man managed to stay conscious when a clone was around him.

There was so much carnage that Itachi was actually thrown from his room into the pool bellow, while he was doing his nails (A/N: cause he's gay like that).

The carnage continued for another few hours until Naruto was tired and walked out of the house without a single scratch.

Sasuke stood up, "I'm not coming back to Element, ever."

Naruto turned to look at him, his eyes had turned to the natural blue hue, "Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WOW! How did you like that, two lemony scenes in one chapter (Well the second one kinda sucked but it wasn't supposed to be long or anything for that matter).**

**Naruto just went out and completely destroyed everything from his anger. I was going for a certain ironic statement to be said at the end and the good news is…it worked. YES! ME 1 Evil MONSTERS 0!**

**Anyways, what the bloody hell is going to happen to Naruto now that his team is completely gone? (Rhetorical question. I already know what's happening next)**

**The story is coming to an end. I am really not sure how many more chapters, but there will be more. I am going to lose my laptop in a few weeks and I have my finals so I have to try to finish this story and write an oral presentation for World Cultures. God dammed finals! I hate being a High School student. It sucks.**

**Piece of advice kids, drop out of school** **in 8****th**** grade (just kidding).**


	11. An End to a Journey

**A Diamond in the Sand**

**Chapter 11: An End to a Journey**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura would have had a threesome by now. Oh yeah, I also don't own MSI or any references to it in my story.**

**A/N: There will be no more Chapterly quotes**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the roomto see Hinata cheering. Naruto nodded his head in time with her jumping, "Why are you jumping?"

"I'm pregnant!" Hinata cheered once more.

Naruto blanched and walked over to her. He kicked her in the stomach, "Problem solved."

Hinata groaned and fell down.

Naruto woke up and a frown filled his face, "Damn that was a weird dream."

Hinata walked into the room with a big smile on her face, "I have great news Naruto-kun. I'm pregnant!"

Naruto smiled, "Woo! Alright Hinata!"

Hinata looked at her stomach, "Can you believe that we are going to have a child. I mean, the two of us bringing a life into this world."

Naruto sighed, "What about your dad, is he gonna kill me."

"He doesn't know," Hinata replied, "I think I am going to tell him I am moving out."

"I like that idea. Do you think he will let you, even though you are only 14?"

Hinata smiled, "Yea…my family doesn't care about me anyway. They are all into Hanabi because she is a child prodigy and they said she gets my clan's inheritance so I can leave the house whenever I want."

He nodded his head, "Alright…you go tell him and I will wait here and listen to my new MSI CD."

Hinata frowned, "wuss."

"Hey…your dad is scary, and remember if he finds out that your having my baby, he will probably kill you and castrate me (shivers)."

Hinata walked out and Naruto popped in MSI album If.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, "This is my favorite song by them."

**The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble**

**I like my coffee black,**

**Just like my metal**

**The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble**

**I like my coffee black,**

**Just like my metal**

**Cause I can't wait for you to knock me up**

**In a minute, minute**

**In a fuckin minute**

**I can't wait for you to knock me up in a minute, minute**

**In a second!**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**And make me hit my bad ass**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**Shut it UP!**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**Shut it UP!**

**OOOOOOHHHHHHHH**

**LALALA**

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHH**

**LALALA**

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHH**

**The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble**

**I like my coffee black**

**Just like my metal**

**The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble**

**I like my coffee black**

**Just like my metal**

**Cause I can't wait for you to knock me up**

**In a minute, minute**

**In a fuckin minute**

**I can't wait for you to knock me up in a minute, minute**

**In a second!**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**And make me hit my bad ass**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**Shut it UP!**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**And make me hit my bad ass**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**Shut it UP!**

**I don't find it funny right now**

**I'm a little short on my money right now**

**I'm on my way to the party right now**

**I don't find it funny right now**

**I'm a little short on my money right now**

**I'm on my way to the party right now**

**The bank! The bank! The bank!**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up,**

**And make me hit my bad ass**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**Shut it UP!**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**Hip my bad ass**

**I can't wait for you to shut me up**

**Shut it UP!**

(A/N: That's the whole song)

Naruto was about to put on the next song when there was a knock at the door. Naruto opened the door to see Sakura holding a pregnancy test and tears in her eyes.

Naruto cocked his head, "What's up Sakura?"

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Naruto gulped and thought back to the other day. She had gotten his pants off, but he never came in her, so he was pretty sure the kid wasn't his.

Naruto smiled, "Good luck Sakura-chan. Hinata-hime is pregnant too."

"Um…Naruto," Sakura asked looking him right in the eye with a sense of confidence that overwhelmed Naruto, "Naruto…could you help me, and be there for me when I have her."

Naruto nodded his head yes, completely stunned by her. Sakura hugged him and kissed him quickly on the lips, snapping Naruto out of his daze.

She giggled and ran down the hallway leaving Naruto standing there, "Ah shit."

Around twenty minutes later Hinata had come back and was standing in front of him, "I did it Naruto-kun! I managed to get out of the house!"

Hinata wrapped an arm around him and smiled, "Just think, in nine months we are going to have a little child to take care of."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, "Scary…we have school tomorrow."

"Yea, we should probably go to bed."

"Yea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grabbed his skateboard and spun the front wheels on his board. Hinata sat next to her watching him.

"So I like to loosen my wheels a little to let me turn easier," Naruto said tightening it to a good level.

Hinata nodded then looked at the time, "Naruto! We have to hurry to school!"

Hinata and Naruto ran down the stairs and sprinted onto the road. They both jumped on their boards and skated towards the school.

Naruto stopped the board outside his first period science class. She smiled at him and the two separated for the day.

Sakura sat behind Naruto, but things were different now. Instead of the usual insults and snide remarks, he got helpful tips and nice gestures. Naruto thought things were really starting to look up for him…except…except for…Element. He wished they hadn't split.

He still skated, but things never were the same without his friends being there to back him up.

He was considered the second best skater in Konoha now. He didn't care though, because either way he was the best person out there skating without using those god damned Genjustsu.

He smiled at his own bitterness towards his former friend and Itachi. He really wanted to believe that Sasuke was going to come to his house one day, laugh off the whole thing as a practical joke, and they would all move on with their lives.

He already knew that the heavens didn't work like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the lunchroom and sat at everyone's table.

Hinata sat next to Sakura who was talking up a storm about her baby. Hinata smiled at her excited friend, "I…I am pregnant too."

Tenten's jaw dropped, "You had a baby, before me…I thought I was the local eye candy…because of these monsters," she finished pointing to her unusually large breasts.

Hinata shook her head; "Maybe you should find the guy that is perfect for you."

Nodding her head, "I already found my guy…but…he doesn't even notice me."

Hinata looked over to her, "So…who is it?"

(A/N: that was my best girl to girl conversation ever, thanks to my sis. Big props to her for this whole conversation.)

Naruto groaned and let his mind wander, girls talking about these kinds of things bored him out of his mind. Shikamaru agreed and Deidara on his other side agreed as well.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "Are you sleeping? With your eyes open?"

Shikamaru's head shot around, "Well I was…how troublesome."

The three girls looked at the boys immature exchange, "Honestly, what do you see in Naruto-dobe, Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked looking at the blond haired boy.

Tenten shook her head, "Whatever, don't answer that. Anyways I like Neji-kun."

Tenten turned to look at the local 'bad boy' who was eating his soup and talking to Gaara.

Gaara yawned and closed his eyes once more, "HEY!" Neji yelled, causing Gaara to shoot up.

Naruto shook his head, "I miss Element."

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Yea…I liked it for awhile, but did you see what Akatsuki did to us. We are never gonna go pro like that."

"Wait a second," Naruto said turning to Shikamaru, "Is that why you quit?"

"Yea."

"You're a coward."

"No, I'm smart."

"No Shikamaru. I thought you were smart, but you seem to forget that the way to get better is by trial and fail."

Shikamaru shook his head, "This isn't the way to get better. We need to train under someone, but there is no one to train under."

Naruto shook his head, "No. There is someone."

"Who?"

"Pein."

Pein?"

"Pein and Konan are coming to Konoha looking for two more members to join their crew. I am going to try out with Hinata-chan. We both are going to do this together and leave Konoha behind."

Shikamaru smiled, "Good luck kid…but what about the kid."

Naruto smiled, "They are coming today, so Hinata wont be pregnant enough…I think. She agreed to it so we will be fine."

Shikamaru nodded, "Good luck kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared in amazement, "There they are Hinata-chan. Konan and Pein."

True enough there they were, Konan skating next to six different Pein's. They stopped and walked over to the awestruck skaters who were trying out.

Pein looked around, "It must be the will of the God's that so many of you showed up. Oh well, if you're not a team of two you can leave, we are looking for a double team.

(A/N: For those who don't know a double team is two skaters who have a similar style of skating.)

"Okay Hinata-chan, remember our practice runs. Don't forget the ending, it's the most important part."

Hinata nodded her head. They had a long wait since they were the last in line.

Pein had been bored and kept telling Konan that there were no suitable people for their crew anywhere. He kept telling her it was time to go. All of these skaters either had no talent or didn't have the required two skaters.

Konan yawned, "Next!"

She looked at the blond haired boy with his arm wrapped around the violet haired girl with the…pupil less lavender eyes.

"Your…you're a Hyuuga!" Konan said, "Hinata Hyuuga! I didn't know the Hyuuga's had skaters."

Hinata nodded her head, "Hi Konan, Naruto-kun has told me a lot about Pein and the Six Paths of Fame. Can we start?"

Pein figured they would be different from all the others for three reasons. One: the girl wasn't amazed by Konan's looks completely. Two: they weren't staring at them like the other times. Three: the blond haired boy had two ripped laces (A/N: Everyone knows what ripped laces mean!).

They both began the skate run like any other team had. They both skated separately and did individual tricks. Disappointed, Pein was about to stop them when he saw Hinata stall on the half pipe and Naruto jump over her on his board and give her a high five as he flipped.

Interested, Pein continued to watch as Naruto stalled opposite her and they both dropped back in at the same exact time.

Naruto skated towards Hinata and just before he hit her he grabbed his board and used her body to send himself higher in the air. He flipped and landed calmly on the ground with a huge smile on his face.

"Good job Hinata-chan! Big finish!"

Hinata nodded and stalled on the quarter pipe. Naruto spun 90 degrees and rocketed towards her on the quarter pipe.

He jumped as Hinata flipped onto her hands and held the board out fir Naruto to land on as he gave her his board when he landed on hers.

He skated down the pipe and Hinata flipped off the quarter pipe behind her.

Naruto smiled and kicked his board into his hand. Hinata did the same and they looked at the awestruck Six Paths to Fame members.

Pein turned to her, "Y-your on the team."

Naruto smiled and gave her a high five, "We did it Hinata-chan, it was all thanks to you."

Hinata smiled, "Thanks Naruto-kun, but I think it was you who did all the work."

Naruto shook his head, "It doesn't matter. We are going to take back the title of Konoha Kings!"

Hinata nodded her head and they prepared to face the new day and next battle with a thought and hope of a distant future of being the Konoha Kings once more.

The two of them followed Pein and Konan as they walked into the trailer, and into a new life.

Naruto was happy to have made it to the team, but was nervous to tell Hinata about the Sakura incident that happened.

The four of them left the country later that day and began their trip around the world.

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that is the end of the first part of a diamond in the sand. I am going to start the second part after the three months when I don't have the laptop to write on.**

**Anyways, I hope you like my story and I will see you in three months or so!**

**See ya guys later!!!!!!**

**BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am going to upload this today because next Thursday I lose it, and I doubt that is enough time to write another chapter so I am going to end part 1.**

**Look me up soon. My next installment is going to be called Flying Fox.**

**Oh yeah and my other project, I am setting up another poll**

**Do you want me to, when I got my laptop back…**

**Start my Eureka 7 Naruto crossover **

**Or**

**Start the next installment of A Diamond in the Sand**


End file.
